Un jour sans fin
by Allaya
Summary: Edward est seul et s’en satisfait jusqu’au jour où il rencontre Bella. Ils vont s’aimer passionnément mais un jour Bella décède. Et si l’amour était plus fort que la mort ? Et si la vie lui donnait l’occasion de changer son destin ? TOUS HUMAINS
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_POV EDWARD_

Elle était là dans mes bras et je pouvais mesurer la chance que j'avais de l'avoir dans mon cœur, dans ma vie. Non, pour être exact, elle n'était pas dans ma vie, elle était ma vie. Elle remplissait chaque fibre de mon être, sans elle ma vie n'aurait été qu'obscurité. Des ténèbres complètes, sans la moindre parcelle de lumière. Elle était mon soleil, mon oxygène. Elle m'avait rendu la joie de vivre et le sourire qui me faisaient défauts depuis tant de temps avant que je ne la rencontre. Avant elle, je ne croyais plus à l'amour. Avec elle, je me rendais compte qu'il n'existait rien de plus fort. Le ciel ou je ne sais pas quoi me l'avait prouvé, m'avait offert cette chance de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras ce samedi 11 septembre 2010, date que je chérirai toute ma vie… Je l'avais perdue mais elle était bien là…

Nous sommes le 11 septembre, il est 6h10 et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.


	2. Foutu réveil!

**Chapitre 1 : ****Foutu réveil**

POV EDWARD

_Vendredi 11 septembre 2009 _

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…PAAAF! Je venais juste d'exploser mon 2 ème réveil cette semaine. Six heures du mat'… Je grommelais dans mon oreiller avant de me lever péniblement et de me diriger vers la cuisine afin d'ingurgiter d'urgence une tasse de café. Etant médecin, je déconseillais aux autres d'en consommer de trop alors que moi-même je n'étais pas capable d'aligner 2 mots avant ma 3ème tasse. Vraiment pitoyable… En préparant mon café je posais alors les yeux sur une des photos encadrées accrochées au mur de la cuisine ; une photo de mes parents, Esmé et Carlisle. On y voyait parfaitement à quel point ils sont heureux et parfaitement assortit. Je n'aurais pas pu avoir de meilleurs parents.

Mon père est médecin comme moi et je ne saurais expliquer à quel point il était heureux et fier quand il y a quelques années je lui ai annoncé que je voulais embrasser la même carrière que lui. Il faut savoir que mon père à toujours été mon modèle ; un homme charitable, excessivement généreux et tolérant, aimant et j'en passe. Il était à la fois facile et difficile de vivre avec un homme comme lui. Facile parce c'est quelqu'un de vraiment formidable, un père comme tout le monde en rêve. Mais difficile parce qu'il est justement si extraordinaire que c'est vraiment compliqué d'arriver à sa hauteur. Ma mère, elle, est décoratrice d'intérieur. C'est quelqu'un de très affectueux et aussi fantastique que mon père. Elle est très connue dans sa profession et a remarquablement réussi sa vie. Quand j'ai emménagé dans cet appartement, elle a bien sur voulu m'aider pour la décoration mais je tenais à me débrouiller tout seul, je voulais en quelque sorte faire mes preuves vis-à-vis d'elle, qu'elle soit fière de moi. Et puis après tout, j'ai quand même 28 ans ! A présent il me reste encore quelques aménagements à faire dans la cuisine, et notamment remplacer cette vieille cuisinière à gaz qui horrifie ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle passe ici. Mais je crois que dans l'ensemble, je me suis bien débrouillé.

La photo à coté de celle de mes parents me représente en compagnie de ma sœur cadette Alice, et mon frère ainé Emmet ainsi que Jasper, le fiancé d'Alice, et Rosalie la femme d'Emmet. Emmet marié… On aurait pu croire à une excellente blague ! Et pourtant non, lui l'ancien coureur de jupon invétéré était bel et bien casé. Rose et lui s'était bien trouvé. A l'époque, elle travaillait dans un garage qui s'occupait surtout de voiture de collection et lui chez un concessionnaire de l'autre coté de la rue. Ils se sont fait la guerre pendant quelques mois avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Qui aurait pu croire que cette superbe blonde à l'air chic (et qui aime mettre les mains dans le cambouis) et cet ours qui me sert de frère serait si bien assorti ? Aujourd'hui, ils sont les patrons d'un des garages les plus connus ici à New-York. Alice, elle, est une accro au shopping et aux vêtements et est naturellement devenue styliste. Son fiancé (et accessoirement mon meilleur-ami), Jasper est aussi médecin et travaille en soins palliatifs. Il a cette capacité si utile d'apaiser les gens. On se connaît depuis l'enfance. Je me souviens de la première fois ou il est venu à la maison. Nous avions 8 ans et Alice en avait 5. Je n'oublierai jamais qu'au moment où il a franchi la porte, elle m'a regardé avec une lueur étonnamment mature pour une enfant de cet âge et m'a dit qu'un jour elle se marierait avec lui. Bien sur, elle avait raison. Ils sont fiancés et ont décidés de se marier dans un an et demi. J'avais sous les yeux les photos de 3 couples heureux au possible. Et moi j'étais seul, ce qui était aussi bien comme ca. Oh bien sur, j'avais eu des relations comme n'importe qui. Mais à chaque fois, cela s'était mal terminé. Mensonges, tromperies, j'en avais eu assez de tout ça et était fermement décidé à rester seul. Je me suffisais amplement.

Sortant de mes pensées, je pensais qu'il était plus que temps de plonger sous la douche et… QUEL IDIOT !!! Je n'étais pas de garde aujourd'hui et j'avais oublié de couper mon réveil. J'envisageais alors un instant de retourner me coucher jusqu'à une heure un peu plus décente mais j'étais bien réveillé. Je retournais alors dans la chambre et regardais mon réveil cassé avec toute la haine que je pouvais mettre dans un regard et décidais de m'habiller pour aller faire un jogging. En allant dans la salle de bain j'allumais la radio. Katie Melua chantait « Thank you stars ». N'étant pas d'humeur à entendre des mercis, des bons sentiments et autres, je coupais la radio après quelques secondes.

Une fois que je fus habillé et que j'eus pris mon petit-déjeuner, je sortis et commençais à courir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais à Central Park. Je n'y venais pas souvent alors que c'était magnifique. Après quelques kilomètres, je m'arrêtais près d'un banc afin de reprendre mon souffle et rattacher mes lacets. Je promenais mon regard autour de moi. Une jeune fille attira mon attention, un peu plus loin. Elle n'était pas très grande et devait avoir environ 23 ans. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient légèrement. Elle portait un jeans et un long manteau rouge. Elle frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, sans doute pour les réchauffer. Après tout, ce matin n'était pas très chaud. Elle se trouvait avec une autre fille et semblait préparer quelque chose. Elles avaient avec elles des tas de cartons et des glacières. L'autre fille tenta de soulever un des cartons mais il était visiblement trop lourd pour elle. Elle du dire quelque chose de drôle car la brune éclatât de rire. Sans que je sache pourquoi, ce rire me fascinait. Peut-être parce qu'il semblait si insouciant… Oui, c'était le mot, insouciant. Cette insouciance qui me manquait depuis mes déceptions sentimentales. J'avais été tellement déçu à de maintes reprises que j'avais dressé des barrières autour de moi que seule pouvait franchir ma famille. J'étais devenu méfiant et désabusé. A présent je me contentais d'ignorer les avances des femmes et leurs regards sur moi. Que ce rire m'atteigne, me touche à ce point étant franchement étrange. J'envisageai d'aller lui parler… Pour lui dire quoi ? « Bonjour, votre rire me fascine et je me demande pourquoi, moi qui suis devenu quelqu'un de plutôt renfermé et inaccessible… » C'est ça Cullen, appelle toi-même l'asile directement, ca lui évitera de le faire ! J'abandonnais donc cette idée aussi vite qu'elle m'était venue. Je voulais continuer mon chemin mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Le plus dérangeant c'est que je ne savais pas quoi… Soudain, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour regarder autour d'elle et m'aperçut. C'est alors qu'elle vint vers moi… Mes mains étaient moites et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Quand elle fut arrivée à ma hauteur, je regardais son visage. Il reflétait la joie de vivre tout simplement. Elle avait des yeux couleur chocolat où n'importe qui aurait voulu se noyer. Ses cheveux avaient l'air si doux que j'eu envie de passer ma main dedans et sa peau était si soyeuse qu'elle devait obligatoirement être faite pour être caressée. Son nez et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, à cause de l'air frais. J'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Une telle créature ne méritait pas d'avoir froid. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ??? Elle me fit alors un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Bella !

Bella… Elle n'aurait pas pu s'appeler autrement. Mon estomac faisait des sauts périlleux et je cru sentir les genoux trembler. Visiblement, elle attendait une réponse de ma part mais j'étais paralysé…

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Voilà, après avoir tâtonné pendant des heures, le premier chapitre est fini !!! C'est là qu'on se rend compte que ce n'est pas facile d'ordonner, d'exprimer toutes ses idées et de ne rien oublier. Je crois qu'on ne se rend pas compte avant de se jeter à l'eau.**

**Enfin, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. **


	3. Cartons et joggeur

**Petit oubli dans le premier chapitre ; bien sur, les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Cartons et joggeur**

POV BELLA

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP… Pffff six heures du mat'… Allez debout ma vieille, on se secoue !! Je me tirais hors de mon lit et allait à la cuisine. Angela, ma colocataire était déjà là et en entendant mon réveil sonner, m'avait servir un verre de jus de fruit. Un amour cette fille !

_- __Salut Bella, bien dormi ??_

_- __Comme un bébé et toi ?_ Dis-je avec un sourire

_- __Oh, j'aurais pu dormir aussi bien que toi si Ben ne m'avait pas envoyé des messages toute la nuit…_Me répondit elle en rougissant légèrement.

Ben, c'est son copain. Ils sortent ensemble depuis 2 ans et il est vraiment sympa et attentionné. Un peu trop parfois… Il est si attentionné qu'il a essayé de me présenter et me caser avec je ne sais combien de ses copains. Mais j'aime ma vie comme elle alors je lui ai gentiment fait comprendre que je suis une grande fille et que je peux me débrouiller toute seule si j'en ai envie. Bien sur, je ne lui en voulais pas, ca partait d'un bon sentiment.

_- __Evidement tu dois préférer quand il te réveille pour te sauter dessus non ?_ Lui dis-je avec un sourire encore plus grand

_- __Huuumm…En fait, oui ! Mais il m'envoyait des messages pour me dire à quel point je lui manquais et… Bref ! Il exagère, quand même, on s'est vu hier !! Mais c'est tellement mignon._

_- __Tu l'as dit, trop chou !_ Me moquais-je gentiment.

_- __Rigole Bella Swan, mais un jour toi aussi tu tomberas amoureuse et ce jour-là c'est moi qui m'amuserait bien. Compte sur moi pour te rappeler à quel point c'est trop chou ! _

Ces taquineries matinales n'avaient rien d'inhabituel. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur elle. Avant, j'habitais chez Charlie, mon père, à Forks, un trou vraiment vraiment paumé. Ma mère, Renée, est partie après la naissance de mon frère Mike et ne nous a jamais donné de nouvelles. J'avais 2 ans… J'ai cru que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, que je n'étais pas digne d'elle. Depuis j'ai appris à penser que c'est elle qui ne nous méritait pas. Tant pis pour elle ! Mon père est le chef de la police de Forks et quelqu'un de plutôt réservé. Je crois que c'est pour ca que je suis aussi joyeuse, énergique, franche, appelez-ca comme vous voulez, pour « compenser » en quelque sorte. Mais c'est un type formidable et Mike et moi n'avons jamais manqué d'affection ni de rien d'ailleurs. Mike, lui, on peut dire qu'il est un peu entre les deux, ni vraiment réservé, ni vraiment expansif. Il est un peu lourd parfois mais c'est vraiment un gentil garçon et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon petit frère.

Cependant, quand j'ai eu 18 ans j'ai décidé de voir du pays. J'ai donc laissé Mike et mon père. Un an plus tard, j'ai atterrit à New-York. En faisant les petites annonces pour un appart, je suis tombée sur celle d'Angela qui cherchait une colocataire. Entre nous, ca a tout de suite accroché. Et ca dure depuis 5 ans ! Comme nous adorons les enfants, nous avons décidé de nous lancer toutes les deux la dedans. Nous avons donc monté une espèce de mini-entreprise. Nous faisons des animations pour les enfants. Et franchement ca marche super bien ! Nous avions entre autres des enfants qui avaient les cours à la maison, d'autres qui venaient après l'école en attendant que leurs parents viennent les chercher,… Ils venaient le matin ou l'après-midi, un peu à la carte. Mais pendant les vacances, beaucoup venaient toute la journée.

L'année dernière j'ai eu la surprise de voir Mike débarquer à New-York ! Il est policier comme papa et il avait demandé à être muté à New-York. Je crois qu'il en avait assez de s'occuper essentiellement des plaintes de Mme Sparks, qui accusait tous les jours quelqu'un d'un crime abominable dont elle aurait été témoin, comme par exemple la fois ou elle avait accusé son gentil voisin qui n'avait fait de mal à personne de faire des rituels sataniques dans le jardin !! Bien sur, nous allions voir Charlie aussi souvent que possible. Pas question de le laisser tomber !

Ce matin, Angela et moi avions prévu d'aller à Central Park avec les enfants. 20 bambins étaient prévus pour aujourd'hui. Nous allions donc faire une chasse au trésor le matin en se divisant en 2 groupes, 10 avec moi et 10 avec Angela. Betty, la gentille dame du kiosque avait accepté de nous garder « notre trésor » ainsi que les couvertures et les glacières et le matériel dont nous aurions besoin pour l'après-midi (des livres et jeux de tout genre). Les enfants arriveraient vers 9h30 au parc. Mike devait venir à 7h30 pour nous aider à tout transporter avant d'aller au boulot. J'avalais donc mon jus de fruit et un rapide petit dej' pendant qu'Angela filait sous la douche. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, j'y passais à mon tour et enfilais ensuite quelques vêtements pris au hasard. Comme il n'était pas encore 7h30, j'allumais la chaine Hi-fi et lançais le dernier cd des Black Eyed Peas. En vérifiant que nous avions tout le matériel nécessaire je me déhanchais et chantais sur « I gotta feeling »

"_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good__ gooooood night"_

_(J'ai le sentiment que cette soirée va être une bonne soirée  
Que cette soirée va être une bonne soirée  
Que cette soirée va être une bonne bonne soirée)  
_

J'entendis la sonnette et allais ouvrir la porte à mon frère.

_- Salut, petite sœur !!_ Dit-il en me donnant un gros bisou sur la joue

_- Eeeeeh, c'est moi la grande ici !_ Me plaignis-je

_- Oui mais pas en taille !!!_ Répondit-il taquin

_- Pffff…merci…_

_- Allez arrête de bouder, Tarzan est là pour vous aider, faibles femmes._

_- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la faible femme ?_

_- Elle te dit bonjour !_ Intervint Angela avec un sourire en sortant de sa chambre.

_- Salut Angie ! _

_- Bon les gars c'est pas tout ca mais il serait temps d'y aller, déjà le temps de charger tout ca !! _Le coupais-je impatiente de tout mettre en place.

Une fois les sacs, cartons et glacières rangées dans la camionnette d'Angela, nous nous sommes mis en route. Mike nous suivait avec sa voiture. Malheureusement, nous sommes tombés dans un bouchon mais ce n'était pas ca qui allait me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Le seul hic, c'est qu'en arrivant au parc, Mike était si en retard qu'il eu juste le temps de nous aider à décharger toutes nos affaires avant de devoir filer. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc avec toutes nos affaires, dans le parc certes mais toujours assez loin de là ou nous devions les amener. Après avoir vérifié encore une fois que nous n'avions rien oublié, Angela se décida à déplacer les affaires. Je la regardais attraper un carton et essayer de le soulever. Elle était toute rouge et le carton ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

_- Gnnnnn… Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de me regarder comme ca, Bella !_ Souffla-t-elle entre 2 efforts. _Je dois avoir l'air d'une tomate constipée et en plus je montre mes fesses au monde entier ! _

Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux et la situation étant plutôt cocasse, j'éclatais de rire.

_- Rassure-toi, on ne peut que deviner tes jolies fesses sous ton pantalon._ Dis-je avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Une fois que j'eus retrouvé mon calme et qu'Angela se fut redressée, je tournais sur moi-même afin de repérer une aide potentielle. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui mangeait un beignet et encore un peu plus loin un joggeur qui avait l'air un peu plus âgé que moi qui faisait une pause. Le choix fut vite fait. En plus, de loin, il avait l'air mignon… Je laissais donc mon amie avec les cartons pour aller demander de l'aide au joggeur. Tandis que je m'approchais, je remarquais qu'il me fixait, l'air un peu perdu, les sourcils froncés. Je dus cependant rectifier mon erreur précédente : il n'avait pas l'air mignon, c'était carrément un dieu ! Un dieu qui avait l'air perturbé quand même… Enfin bref ! Ses yeux verts étaient du genre de ceux pour lesquels une fille pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Il avait le visage d'un ange et des cheveux couleur bronze. Mon ventre se remplit de papillons alors que j'approchais de plus en plus.

J'arrivais donc devant lui. Je lui sortis un grand sourire et me présentait.

_- Bonjour, moi c'est Bella ! _

Il y avait une lueur de méfiance dans son regard qui me donnait envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien. Pffff… Non mais vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi… Un type que je ne connaissais même pas me donnait envie de le cajoler. Et puis quoi encore, c'est nouveau ca ?

En plus, il n'avait pas l'air bavard. Il continuait de me fixer et ne répondait toujours rien. Il était peut-être muet ? Sans me départir de mon sourire, je continuai :

_- Hum, voilà en fait, avec mon amie on a un petit problème. On doit absolument déplacer tout ce bazar jusqu'au kiosque là-bas un peu plus loin et c'est un peu lourd pour nous. Mike devait nous aider mais il était vraiment en retard et…_

_- Mike ?_

Ah ben non, il n'était pas muet finalement. Et franchement, sa voix suave valait vraiment le détour. Comme le reste, d'ailleurs ! J'arriverais peut-être à le faire parler un peu plus. Quant à sa question, est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il voulait savoir si j'avais un copain ? Peu probable qu'un mec aussi beau s'intéresse à moi. Bon je me trouvais pas trop mal mais de là à attirer quelqu'un comme lui…

_- Mon petit frère._ Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Bizarrement, je crus voir passer un éclair de soulagement dans ses yeux mais ce n'était surement que mon imagination débordante qui me jouait des tours. Cependant, ses traits se détendirent un peu.

_- Enfin bref, je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas nous donner un coup de main ?_

_- Euuh…Je…Hum…Oui, d'accord. _

_- Super ! C'est quoi ton nom ? _

_- Edward_

Bon, apparemment si je ne prenais pas l'initiative, je n'apprendrais rien sur lui. Or j'avais envie d'en savoir plus. Pas seulement parce qu'il était incroyablement beau. Non, un mec peut être aussi beau qu'il veut, s'il n'est pas intéressant, pas la peine de s'y arrêter. Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui, parce que j'aimais rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, connaître leur histoire, savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là ou ils étaient,…

Tout en revenant vers Angela en sa compagnie, je lui demandais donc ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Il me répondit qu'il était médecin à l'hôpital du coin.

D'humeur taquine, je lui demandais :

_- Tu ne provoques pas trop d'arrêts cardiaques j'espère ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Non rien, je me disais juste que certaines demoiselles devaient faire une crise cardiaque en voyant un médecin-mannequin venir s'occuper d'elles. _

J'avais vraiment dit ça ??? Je devrais tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler parfois. Je rougis un peu et il ne répondit rien mais rougit légèrement aussi.

Arrivés auprès d'Angela, je fis les présentations et il hocha la tête pour la saluer. Histoire d'être prêts quand les enfants arriveraient, nous nous sommes mis au travail. Edward nous devançait tandis qu'Angela et moi portions les glacières qui étaient tout de même moins lourdes. S'assurant qu'il ne pouvait pas nous entendre, elle questionna sur ma brève conversation avec lui. Je lui appris donc que je savais seulement qu'il était médecin.

Une fois que nous eûmes tout transporté, il nous accompagna au point de rendez-vous que nous avions donné aux parents, la fontaine Bethesda. C'est alors que je me rendais compte qu'il était neuf heures passées et je m'inquiétais d'avoir abusé de son temps.

_- Oh ! Il va bientôt être 9h15, tu ne risque pas d'être en retard à cause de nous ?? Je m'en voudrais sinon… _

_- Non, pas de problème, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui de toute façon. _

Voilà bien la plus longue phrase qu'il ait dite jusqu'à présent ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'en aller. Mais comme j'appréciais sa présence, j'étais plutôt contente. Peut-être un peu trop même mais je ne me posais pas de questions. J'entrepris de lui expliquer ce que nous faisions Angie et moi et ce à quoi il avait contribué.

_- Un peu comme des gardiennes d'enfants mais en plus inventives en sorte, c'est ça ?_

_- Voilà, tu as tout compris !_ M'exclamais-je assez fière de moi.

Pendant que nous parlions, ou plutôt que je parlais et qu'il intervenait de temps à autres, les enfants commencèrent à arriver petits à petits, déposés par leurs parents. Visiblement, le bouche à oreilles fonctionnait de mieux en mieux car au lieu des 20 enfants prévus, nous nous retrouvâmes avec 30 enfants en tout, âgés de 8 à 11 ans. Zut ! Enfin non pas zut, tous les enfants étaient les bienvenus naturellement, mais le jeu était prévu pour des équipes de 10 enfants. Je regardais Angela et vis qu'elle avait une expression que je connaissais que trop bien, celle que Ben avait quand il essayait de me caser avec un de ses copains. Je craignais le pire…

_- Peut-être qu'Edward pourrait se charger d'une équipe ? Après tout, nous ne seront pas très loin les uns des autres et en plus il est médecin, je suis sure que les enfants ne risquent rien avec lui. _

Alors là, je devais avouer que j'étais carrément soufflée. Elle, elle me regardait avec un petit sourire chargé de sous-entendus. Comment Ben avait il fait pour transformer ma timide Angela en une fille machiavélique ? Après tout, nous ne le connaissions pas, il aurait pu être un assassin ou je ne sais quoi… Mais étrangement, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, ce qui était quand même bizarre étant donné que je ne le connaissais que depuis une heure à tout casser. La petite voix dans ma tête me poussait à accepter et c'est ce que je fis.

_- Euuh c'est ok pour moi, enfin si toi ca ne te dérange pas bien sur. On ne voudrait pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, on pourrait toujours se débrouiller. Je…Je veux dire que ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part mais… Enfin tu fais comme tu veux…_

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Oufff, voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **

**Tant que je n'ai pas repris les cours, je vais essayer de publier assez régulièrement.**

**Bises à tous ! **


	4. Troublés

**Pas de changement les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer. ^-^**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Troublés**

POV EDWARD

Evidemment, je ne pouvais qu'accepter. Cette fille m'attirait indéniablement. Sans rien faire de spécial, elle détruisait toutes mes barrières une par une. J'aurais du avoir envie de m'enfuir mais j'ai trop subjugué. En plus, j'ai toujours adoré les enfants. Avec eux, pas de tromperies. Je lui dis donc que j'étais d'accord. Elle m'expliqua alors en vitesse le fonctionnement du jeu qui était constitué de petites énigmes entre autres. Le temps qu'elle me donne les papiers nécessaires au jeu, l'autre fille, Angela, constitua les équipes. Dans mon équipe, il y a avait une gamine d'environ 6 ans, Hillary, qui me rappelait vraiment Alice à son âge, surtout dans sa manière d'être plus que physiquement. Elle babillait sans reprendre son souffle et je me demandais si elle avait une bonbonne d'oxygène cachée quelque part sur elle. On aurait pu croire qu'Alice avait une fille cachée.

Le jeu commença et chaque groupe pris un peu de distance par rapport aux 2 autres. Malgré tout nous n'étions qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres les uns des autres. Je fus très vite absorbé par le jeu et les enfants. Je m'amusais vraiment. Malgré tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Bella assez fréquemment. Elle était naturelle et en la voyant n'importe qui devait avoir envie de sourire tant elle dégageait au aura de bonheur.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans ma contemplation, Hillary me tira le bras.

_- __Dis dis dis Edward, t'es un ami à Bella en fait ? _

_- __Euuuh oui si on veut… _Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais répondre à ça.

- _Pourquoi si on veut ?_

- _On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps…_

- _Oh mais ça c'est pas grave. Maman dit toujours que la première fois où elle a vu mon papa, elle a su que c'était lui le beau !!!!_

- _Tu veux dire le bon, surement ?_ Dis-je en rougissant. Etais-je transparent au point qu'une enfant de 7 ans comprenait mon trouble ?

- _Oui c'est ça _!! _Même s'il est beau aussi mon papa !!_ S'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

_- __Bien sur ma puce, pour avoir fait une aussi jolie princesse que toi, tes parents doivent être très très beaux._ Lui dis-je attendris.

Elle me fit le plus sourire qu'un enfant puisse vous faire et se jetait dans mes bras. J'éclatais de rire et continuais le jeu avec la Edward Team.

* * *

POV BELLA

Pendant que les enfants se concertaient pour trouver la réponse à l'énigme, je regardais Edward. Il était complètement différent. Avec les enfants, il souriait, riait même. Il n'était plus l'homme réservé que j'avais vu. Je voulais vraiment le connaître. Sans compter qu'il m'attirait vraiment (en même temps il aurait pu attirer une grenouille aveugle…), il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu'il soit aussi réservé avec les gens ? Avait-il était déçu trop souvent ?

Il parlait avec Hillary, une enfant vraiment adorable. Elle se jeta dans ses bras tandis qu'il riait. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ne battait plus en même temps… Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je tombais amoureuse de lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Je ne savais rien de lui ! Pourtant, je savais que j'étais en sécurité avec lui, que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je sursautais quand Angela posa une main sur mon épaule.

- _Alors ? Il est « trop chou » non ?_ Rigola-t-elle.

_- __Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ma pauvre…_

_- __Oh allez Bella j'ai bien vu ton regard !!_

_- __Oui je regardais Hillary !!!!_ Me défendis-je

_- __C'est ça je te crois. Si tu veux mon avis fonce_.

Je ne répondis rien… Au bout d'une minute je murmurais, plus pour moi-même que pour Angie que c'était impossible. Elle dut m'entendre car elle répondit :

- _Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? Que tu craques pour lui ? Voyons Bella, il est canon, il est jeune, il est médecin, il est génial avec les enfants… Même s'il a l'air un peu réservé, je suis sure que c'est un type génial ! Tu sais combien de filles dans le monde voudraient rencontrer un jour quelqu'un comme ca_ ?

Après son petit laïus, elle repartit près de son équipe. Je continuais le jeu avec les enfants. J'étais troublée mais je ne voulais pas qu'on le voit. J'essayais donc de me concentrer le plus possible. Mais les enfants étaient si adorables qu'il était difficile de ne pas s'amuser avec eux.

Vers midi, le jeu était presque fini et c'est mon équipe qui arrivât la première au kiosque. Ils découvrirent donc le trésor, qui était en fait constitué de petites médailles avec dessus marqué « Champion ». Les 2 autres équipes arrivèrent. Pour ne pas laisser les enfants qui n'avaient pas gagné sans rien, nous avions prévu des autres médailles avec un petit bonhomme souriant dessus. Heureusement que nous en avions prévu de trop ! Evidemment, après les avoir retrouvées dans une des caisses, en allant vers les enfants, je les laissais tomber par terre. Je me baissais et en avançant la main pour les ramasser, je touchais celle d'Edward qui s'était accroupi lui aussi pour les ramasser. Ce contact m'électrisa et je levais les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait aussi. Il avait un léger sourire. Pour la première fois, je le regardais vraiment dans les yeux. C'est alors que je me perdis dedans. J'avais l'impression d'effleurer son âme… Nos mains se touchaient toujours. Tout mon être était concentré sur ce contact en même temps que je me noyais dans ses yeux.

Un des enfants éternua et nous sursautions tout les deux, avant de nous relever maladroitement. Angela distribua les médailles tandis nous nous fixions toujours, sans rien dire. Il ne disait rien et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il me murmurait des mots doux. Je ne voulais pas briser cet échange silencieux mais il fallait bien que je fasse mon boulot. Me détournant, je prenais les glacières et les couvertures. Nous nous installâmes tous un peu loin dans l'herbe et je distribuais les sandwiches. Il était assis à coté de moi. Nous étions proches mais ne nous touchions pas. Et pourtant je sentais la chaleur de sa peau. Je mourrais d'envie de le toucher, de l'effleurer…

BELLA !!! Reprend toi voyons ! Je te rappelle que tu as 30 gamins à surveiller et toi tu ne pense qu'a sa peau, à ses lèvres, ses… Pffff il fallait que je m'arrête et que je pense à quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas. Peine perdue…

Après le repas (j'avais à peine touché à mon sandwiche), nous sortîmes les jeux. Nous en avions pris à pelle, il y avait donc plus que l'embarras du choix. Certains commencèrent des parties de puissance 4, quelques filles avaient trouvés une corde à sauter, d'autres jouaient au Monopoly (heureusement il n'y avait plus de vent, sinon cela aurait été une catastrophe avec les billets), d'autres encore à Twister, jeu que je trouvais particulièrement drôle. Angie jouait une part de Monopoly avec le petit Christopher, Carolina et un petit nouveau du nom d'Ernie. Pendant ce temps-là, Edward et moi surveillions les autres qui jouaient tout autour de nous. Plus la journée avançait, plus il avait l'air de se sentir à l'aise avec moi et commençait à parler un peu plus. Je lui parlais de ma famille et lui de la sienne.

A un moment, Dana, une de celles qui jouaient à la corde à sauter trébuchât et commençât à pleurer. Je me précipitais vers elle tandis d'Edward prenait la trousse de secours. Il sortit une compresse, le désinfectant et un pansement et s'en occupa. Comme elle pleurait toujours, il prit une sucette qui était dans un des cartons et lui dit :

_Regarde. J'ai une sucette mais je ne peux la donner qu'à une petite fille très courageuse. En plus, elle doit s'appeler Dana._

_C'est moiiiii !!!_ s'exclama-t-elle en arrêtant aussitôt de pleurer.

Il lui tendit la sucette et 10 secondes plus tard, elle retournait jouer. J'étais vraiment attendrie. Je lui souriais et il me souriait. J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Elle m'avait envouté… Voilà, c'était la seule explication possible… Je me sentais terriblement bien, je flottais parmi les nuages. Je revenais sur Terre quand Hillary vint vers nous en sautillant et m'attrapais la main.

_- __Edward, Bella vous venez jouer à Twister avec nous ??_ Nous supplia-t-elle avec une petite moue à la Alice.

Bon sang, si ca continuait comme ça, il allait que j'interroge ma sœur pour savoir si elle n'avait vraiment pas eu une petite fille sans me le dire !!!

- _Bien sur que nous venons ma chérie._ Lui répondit Bella.

Nous allions donc jouer. Sauf qu'au moment de commencer la partie, Hillary nous dit que ce serait uniquement moi contre Bella. Je me contentais d'acquiescer en souriant bêtement je crois. Hillary fit tourner la roue pour moi.

_Pied gauche sur vert ! _Annonça-t-elle. Je m'exécutais et elle fit tourner la roue pour Bella.

_Pied droit sur jaune, Bella ! _

Elle aurait pu mettre son pied de l'autre coté du tapis afin de nous laisser un peu de place, mais non elle choisit de se mettre juste devant moi. Nous étions vraiment proche l'un de l'autre et cela ne faisait que commencer. Si elle en rajoutait, je n'étais pas sur de survivre à cette journée… Le jeu continua et nos membres étaient entremêlés, elle en dessous de moi. Chaque partie de mon corps qui ne touchait une partie de son corps à elle était comme douloureuse, réclamant un contact avec cet ange tombé du ciel. Aucun de nous ne voulait tomber, mais les positions commençaient à devenir vraiment inconfortables. Soudain, j'eus une crampe au poignet et tombais sur elle. Sentir son corps en dessous du mien… Voir ses yeux se troubler… Et son parfum…Nos respirations devenaient rapides. A ce moment là, Angela se manifesta discrètement pour nous rappeler gentiment à l'ordre. Nous nous relevâmes, tous les deux rouges comme des tomates. Bon sang, j'avais failli l'embrasser devant les enfants… Bon si je veux être honnête avec moi-même je ne pensais pas qu'à l'embrasser…

Peu de temps après, les parents virent rechercher leurs enfants ce qui voulait dire qu'il était déjà 16H30. Je n'avais pas vu la journée passer. Les enfants étaient tous super et Bella réussissait à me faire rire comme personne. Mais cela voulait dire qu'elle aussi allait s'en aller. Je cherchais un moyen de la retenir ou de la revoir mais mes pensées étaient vraiment confuses.

Une fois les enfants partis, nous rangeâmes tout. Angela intervint.

_- __Oh Bella, j'avais oublié de te dire que je vais chez Ben aujourd'hui. Ca ne te dérange pas ? _

_- __Non bien sur, pourquoi cela me dérangerait ?_

_- __Ben c'est juste que ca m'embête de te laisser toute seule…_

Angela était mon ange gardien !! Alors que j'allais proposer à Bella de lui tenir compagnie un moment, celle-ci se tourna vers moi.

_Et bien en fait, je pensais inviter Edward à venir manger un bout à l'appart. Tu as été tellement super aujour__d'hui, je voulais te remercier._ Fit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. _Des pates, ca te va ?_

Il existait donc un dieu sur cette Terre ? Je hochais la tête, toujours en souriant bêtement je pense, trop content pour pouvoir dire quelque chose. Angela me remercia, salua Bella et partit. Une fois seuls, j'étais nerveux. Je suivis Bella, qui une fois sortie du parc interpella un taxi. Pendant le trajet elle s'inquiéta de ce que j'étais toujours en vêtements de sports. Je la rassurais donc en disant que j'avais toujours un pantalon et un polo pour mon changer dans mon sac, si cela ne la dérangeais pas que je me change chez elle.

_- __Au contraire, tu peux même prendre une douche si tu veux. Comme ça, j'aurais le temps de préparer la sauce. _

Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux. Une fois arrivés devant son immeuble, elle voulut payer le taxi mais je ne la laissais pas faire. J'avais toujours un peu d'argent sur moi et mon père m'avait appris les bonnes manières.

Ma mère aurait adoré son appartement. Il était féminin sans être nunuche, coloré sans être tape à l'œil, un nid douillet où il fait bon vivre. Il était vraiment à son image. Captivé par elle, je laissais tomber mon sac dans le salon.

Elle me prit la main pour m'emmener vers la salle de bain. J'aurais voulu ne jamais la lâcher. Pour aller à la salle de bain, il fallait traverser sa chambre… Seigneur, SA chambre… J'aurais voulu la jeter sur son lit et la caresser. Rien que d'y penser, je sentais mon caleçon devenir vraiment étroit ! Je jetais un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle était toujours souriante et rougissait. Pensait-elle à la même chose ? Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

_- __Alors voilà… Je…Ici tu as les essuies, là les gants de toilettes. Fais comme chez toi ! Ca ira ? _

Bon sang, non ca n'irait pas. Je voulais lui faire l'amour, lui dire qu'en une journée elle m'avait complètement chamboulé. Je voulais lui demander comment elle avait fait pour détruire toutes les barrières dont je m'étais entouré. Au lieu de ça, je hochais la tête et lui lâchais la main à regret. Elle sortit en fermant la porte. Je sautais sous la douche et en sortit rapidement, trop désireux de la retrouver au plus vite. Au moment de m'habiller, je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé mon sac avec mes vêtements dans le salon. ZUT !!! Je m'entourais la taille d'un essuie mais il ne pouvait pas cacher mon envie d'elle. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose… Oui mais quoi ? Une table ! NON !! Je me voyais la porter sur la table, lui enlever son pantalon et… STOP ! Cela ne servait à rien, mon esprit parviendrait de toute façon à l'associer à tout. Bon, il fallait que j'aille chercher mes affaires. Avec un peu de chances, elle serait dans la cuisine. J'ouvris donc la porte de la salle de bain et me dirigeais vers la porte du salon. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et je tombais nez à nez avec Bella…

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Par contre, je dois vous faire toute mes excuses, je pensais publier plus mais quelques imprévus me sont tombés dessus ! **

**A bientôt !!!**

**Bises !**


	5. Un moment intense

**S.M n'a pas encore accepté de me céder ses droits, les personnages lui appartiennent donc toujours ! ^-^ **

**On m'a signalé que les reviews anonymes étaient inactives, l'erreur est réparée, si quelqu'un a été empêché par ça, je m'en excuse ! **

**Je pensais poster plus tôt, mais vive la rentrée donc me voilà seulement, encore sorry ! **

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Un moment intense**

POV BELLA :

J'allais à la cuisine presque en courant. Il fallait que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage afin de reprendre mes esprits. Quand nous étions entrés dans ma chambre, je n'avais pu empêcher mon imagination et mon esprit de s'emballer ! Seigneur, rien qu'à penser qu'il était nu sous la douche à quelques mètres de moi… Brrrr !! J'allais lancer la sauce pour les pates quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas enlevé ma veste. Je l'accrochais dans l'entrée et remarquais que le sac d'Edward avec ses vêtements était là. J'hésitais, devais-je aller lui porter ? Je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir garder le contrôle en m'approchant si près de la salle de bain… Mais s'il devait traverser le salon à moitié nu, ce serait encore pire… Je pris donc son sac. En entrant dans la chambre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ses yeux, ses lèvres et… Bon je dérivais vers des choses moins catholiques !!! Alors que je souriais en pensant à lui, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec mon rêve !!!

OH

MON

DIEU !!!

Je laissais tomber le sac. Il ne portait qu'un essuie autour de la taille. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur ses épaules. Ces merveilleuses gouttes glissaient sur son torse nu, ses abdos… Et quels abdos !! Et aussi… NON, il fallait que je sorte très vite de cette chambre avant que… Et puis mes yeux se posèrent sur sa taille. Je vis aussitôt qu'il avait autant envie de moi que moi de lui. Il me regardait et je voyais très clairement la lueur de désir dans son regard. C'en était fini de mon contrôle…

Je m'avançais vers lui et le plaquais contre le mur. Je me collais contre lui, levais les yeux pour le regarder et, enfin, je l'embrassais. Il répondit à mon baiser avec une telle ardeur ! Nos corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et il me serra dans ses bras pour me rapprocher encore plus. Je laissais échapper un gémissement. Je sentais son sexe en érection contre moi, séparé seulement par son essuie et mes vêtements. Mes mains jouaient avec ses cheveux pendant que nos langues se livraient bataille. Ses mains caressaient mon dos à travers mon débardeur et très vite il glissa ses mains en dessous. En sentant ses mains sur moi, dans mon dos je m'écrasais encore plus contre lui si c'était possible. Un brasier me consumait. Je gémis quand il me repoussa légèrement afin d'enlever mon débardeur et je levais les bras pour l'aider. Je plongeais de nouveau dans ses yeux. Son regard était aussi intense que ses baisers. Il me fit mettre dos à lui et m'enleva mon soutien-gorge. Il balaya mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche et me tira de nouveau vers lui. Pendant qu'il passait sa langue dans mon cou, me délivrant frissons sur frissons, il prit mes seins dans ses mains. Je n'en pouvais plus… J'étais toujours dos à lui et j'étais folle de ne pas pouvoir le regarder, l'embrasser. Lui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Sentant sous mes doigts l'essuie de bain qu'il avait toujours autour de sa taille, je tirais dessus. Il se retrouvait nu dans mon dos et je ne pouvais même pas le voir…

_- __Edwaaard… _Le suppliais-je, autant par frustration de ne pouvoir agir plus que par plaisir sous ses baisers et ses délicieuses caresses.

N'y tenant plus, je m'arrachais à son étreinte afin de lui faire face. Je voulais lui donner autant de plaisir que lui m'en donnait. Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court, je posais mes doigts sur son ventre, l'effleurant à peine tandis qu'ils descendaient vers l'objet de ma convoitise. Il gémissait autant que moi un instant plus tôt. J'attrapais son sexe à pleine main et faisais des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il me mordait les lèvres, le cou, les épaules, me prodiguait des caresses délicieuses avec sa langue et j'eus le temps de penser que je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense. Alors que nous nous frottions l'un contre l'autre, il entreprit soudain de me débarrasser de ce qu'il me restait des vêtements, me conduisit vers le lit tout en me touchant. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi. Il m'allongea sur le lit et se mit à coté de moi.

Rien que son regard brulant sur mon corps m'excitait et m'amenait au bord de la jouissance. Je voulu bouger afin de pouvoir le caresser, mais il m'en empêchât. Se penchant au dessus de moi, il promena sa langue dans mon cou puis sur mes seins alors que ses mains descendaient dangereusement vers mon intimité. Enfin, ses doigts caressaient délicatement mon sexe, me faisant gémir de plus belle. Sa langue vénérait mes seins et enfin il me pénétra avec ses doigts. Il m'interdisait toujours de bouger mais je me cambrais sous l'effet du plaisir. Brusquement, je jouis comme je n'avais jouis. Retombant sur le lit, je lui lançais un regard qui le suppliait de mettre fin à cette délicieuse torture. Nous n'avions pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot, nos regards suffisaient pour nous comprendre. Sans plus attendre, il vint se placer au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes. Nous étions si proches de ne former plus qu'un seul être. Avec un sourire en coin, il me regardait, augmentant le plaisir par l'attente. Quand je me perdis une fois de plus dans ses magnifiques yeux, il vint en moi. J'eus le sentiment que le destin, la vie, le ciel ou n'importe quoi d'autre avait manœuvré pour que j'en arrive à ce moment là. Je me sentais plus libre que jamais alors que j'étais liée à lui plus que jamais je ne l'avais été avec une autre personne. Dans ses bras, j'étais enfin chez moi. Je n'avais pas eu conscience qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ma vie. Cette chose, c'était lui. Pas juste un homme, cet homme ! Alors que nos corps bougeaient dans l'harmonie la plus parfaite, nos regards étaient toujours soudés. Mes yeux étaient légèrement embués sous la force de la révélation qui venait de me tomber dessus. Par mon regard, je tentais de lui transmettre tout cela. Au moment où nous allions jouir tous deux, il fondit sur ma bouche dans un baiser encore plus intense, si c'était possible, que ceux que nous avions échangés jusqu'à présent. Le plaisir nous emporta vers les sommets et nous retombâmes tout les deux sur le lit, lui sur moi. J'avais la conviction la plus profonde que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il se mit à coté de moi, me caressant la joue et m'embrassant avec tendresse. Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais mais j'avais un peu peur de gâcher ce moment si parfait. Je sentais aussi qu'il ne fallait pas que je le brusque trop, la méfiance que j'avais lue dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt dans la journée me l'ayant fait comprendre. Je me contentais donc de lui faire mon plus beau sourire et de me blottir dans ses bras. Nous nous endormîmes, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme deux naufragés en pleine mer.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par un mouvement à coté de moi. Edward se levait. Je regardais le réveil, il était à peine 8h et nous étions samedi matin. Peut-être travaillait-il ? Puis je me rendis compte que son portable était en train de sonner dans le salon. Alors qu'il décrochait il revient se coucher à coté de moi en m'adressant un grand sourire.

_- __Euh oui Alice ?_

…

_- __Oh ! Désolé j'avais complètement oublié… Je crois qu'il va falloir reporter…_

…

_- __Euh… Oui, je suis toujours au lit…_

…

_- __Ben j'aurais du mal à venir t'ouvrir la porte parce que… euh… Comment dire ? Je ne suis pas chez moi…_

Amusée, je me souvins qu'il m'avait parlé de sa sœur Alice. Apparemment il devait avoir prévu quelque chose avec elle ce matin. Quand il prononça cette dernière phrase, j'entendis Alice hurler littéralement dans le téléphone. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si elle n'avait percé un tympan à son frère !!

_- __Elle s'appelle Bella._

…

_- __Non, Alice, tu ne peux pas venir ici._ Soupira-t-il

Hein ?? Pourquoi ?? Elle voulait venir ici ?? Mais… pourquoi faire ???

_- Oui mais…_

…

_- __Non…_

…

_- Mais je…_

…

_- Alice… _

…

_- Bon d'accord… Essaye de ne pas l'effrayer… _

Ok, alors là il me faisait peur !!! En soupirant, il me tendit le téléphone et me dis que sa sœur voulait me parler. Avec un peu d'appréhension, je le pris.

_- Allo ? _

_- OHlalaBellaJesuissicontentepourtoietmonfrère !!!_

_- __Hein ??? _Je n'avais pas compris un seul mot !!!

_- __Pardon, j'ai tendance à m'emporter ! Je disais que j'étais super contente pour toi et mon frère._

- _Ah…Ben euh… Merci !_ Dis-je avec un sourire en regardant Edward.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. D'autant plus que lui me regardait comme si j'étais sur le point de m'enfuir à toute jambe en hurlant !

_- Je sais qu'on va devenir d'excellentes amies !! D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on se voie très vite et qu'on aille faire du shopping toute les deux !! Ooooh, je me réjouis. Ca va être super !!! Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai pleiiiiin de trucs à faire !! A très très bientôt Bella ! _

Waw, alors là j'étais soufflée ! Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en placer une ! En même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Alice devait être un vrai tourbillon. Edward me regardant toujours de la même façon, je le rassurais en lui racontant notre conversation. Enfin, conversation était un bien grand mot. J'aurais plutôt du dire le monologue d'Alice ! Quand je lui parlais du shopping, il se renfrogna encore plus.

_- __Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages… Faire du shopping avec Alice, c'est comme si tu voulais affronter une tornade armée d'une petite cuillère… _

_- __A ce point là ?_ Rigolais-je. _Tu sais il m'arrive d'en faire avec Angela et ca n'est pas si terrible. J'arrive même à m'amuser même si je ne suis pas une accro au shopping. _

_- __Tu ne connais pas encore Alice. _

Je ne dis rien mais je pensais que pour lui, je pourrais affronter n'importe quelle tornade, même sans petite cuillère ! Son regard repris cette expression si intense que j'aimais déjà tant.

_- __Bella, je…_

Je savais qu'il allait dire que tout cela était peut-être rapide, qu'il allait s'inquiéter. L'Edward méfiant allait reprendre le dessus si je le laissais faire. Je le coupais en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et entrepris de le rassurer.

_- __Chuuut ! Tout va bien. Tout va merveilleusement bien !_ Détend-toi. Et je l'embrassais.

Il cessa aussitôt de se prendre la tête et abandonna l'idée de garder un semblant de contrôle. Et il nous emmena de nouveau vers le paradis…

POV EDWARD

Quand je m'étais réveillé, Bella était toujours blottie contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu m'arriver. Hier matin, j'étais seul et bien décidé à le rester. Aujourd'hui, elle dormait dans mes bras et j'étais déjà accro. Quand elle m'avait embrassé, avant que je le fasse, j'avais perdu le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait. Et ce qui avait suivi… Et bien, c'était tout simplement indescriptible…

Elle était là, dans mes bras, et je savais que je ne pourrais plus me réveiller sans elle. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Je n'avais jamais cru à toutes ces histoires d'âmes sœurs, de coups de foudre et autres mais je ne voyais pas quel terme employer à part ceux là. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Je la serrais toujours contre moi et embrassait délicatement ses cheveux afin de ne pas la réveiller. Comme si elle l'avait senti, elle soupira en souriant. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je la contemplais ainsi quand j'entendis mon téléphone qui sonnait dans le salon. Comme cela pouvait être une urgence, je devais répondre. A regret, je me levais pour aller décrocher. Ce n'était pas une urgence… Enfin si, mais dans un tout autre genre ; Alice. En décrochant, je vis que Bella s'était réveillée et me souriait.

_- __Euh oui Alice ?_

- _Edward ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?? Ca fait 10 minutes que je frappe à ta porte !! Tu as promis de venir avec moi pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Jasper. J'hésite entre tellement de cadeaux !!_!

_- __Oh ! Désolé j'avais complètement oublié… Je crois qu'il va falloir reporter…_

- _Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?? Ah ok, je parie que tu dormais toujours _

_- __Euh… Oui, je suis toujours au lit…_

- _Eh ben, tu va me laisser devant ta porte pendant une demi-heure ??? Viens m'ouvrir !!!_

_- __Ben j'aurais du mal à venir t'ouvrir la porte parce que… euh… Comment dire ? Je ne suis pas chez moi…_

Un hurlement me vrilla les tympans ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle exagère ??

_- AAAAAAAhhhhhh !!! C'est pas vrai !!! Mon frère adoré est avec une fille !!! Tu la connais depuis quand ??? Elle ressemble à quoi ? Elle est gentille ? Comment elle s'appelle ? _

_- __Elle s'appelle Bella._

J'avais décidé pour ma santé mentale de ne répondre qu'à cette dernière question. Et puis je savais aussi que je n'aurais pas le temps de parler beaucoup avant qu'elle me coupe alors autant épargner ma salive. Elle saurait tout bien assez vite comme ça !

- _Oh ! Comme c'est joli ! Je suis sure qu'elle est adorable ! Pour avoir fait craquer le sérieux Edward Cullen, c'est obligatoire ! Oh ! La famille va être tellement contente ! Il faut absolument que je la rencontre ! C'est quoi son adresse ? Je peux venir maintenant ????_

Décidément, Alice serait toujours Alice. Je ne relevais même pas à propos de la famille… Protester n'aurait servi à rien. Cette nouvelle était trop croustillante pour qu'elle puisse la garder pour elle. Il fallait quand même que je réfrène un peu son enthousiasme ! Elle n'allait quand même débarquer ici maintenant, alors que nous étions à peine réveillés, pour sauter sur Bella comme une cannibale n'ayant pas eu son quota de viande fraiche du jour !

_- __Non, Alice, tu ne peux pas venir ici._

- _Pfff t'es vraiment un frère indigne !! De toute façon, il faudra bien que je la rencontre un jour ou l'autre !_

_- Oui mais…_

- _Oh allez mon petit frère chéri que j'aime à la folie !!! S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiitt_…

_- __Non…_

_- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça… De toute façon, j'arrive toujours à mes fins et je la verrais très très vite. _

_- Mais je…_

_- Ohhh comme je suis contente !! Je sens que je vais avoir une nouvelle amie ! Nous serons comme des sœurs ! C'est tellement fantastique !!! _

_- Alice… _

_- Allez, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, passe-la moi ! J'ai vraiment envie de lui dire bonjour et de me présenter. Aie pitié de moi !!!! _

_- Bon d'accord… Essaye de ne pas l'effrayer… _

_- C'est promis !! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'effrayerai. Après tout, nous allons devenir les meilleures amies du monde !! Oh, au fait je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! _

Résigné, je tendis le téléphone à Bella et lui dis que ma sœur voulait lui parler. Même si Alice pouvait m'exaspérer, j'étais touché qu'elle soit si contente pour moi. C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment qu'elle désespérait de me voir avec quelqu'un. J'essayais d'écouter leur conversation et j'entendis le mot fatidique : shopping ! Elle allait faire fuir Bella à toutes jambes avec ça. Elle avait déjà du me trouver bizarre mais alors là, elle nous prendrait moi et ma famille pour des fous ! Après qu'elle eut raccroché, je tentais d'expliquer à Bella ce qui l'attendait mais j'abandonnais vite.

A la place, je voulu lui exprimer tout ce que je ressentais, lui dire à que je l'attendais depuis très longtemps. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Je voulais aussi lui dire que j'étais conscient que c'était rapide et que je comprendrais si elle voulait en rester là. Même si cela me briserait définitivement le cœur, ce que bien sur je ne lui aurais pas dit. Alors que je tentais de lui dire tout ça, elle me coupa.

_- __Chuuut ! Tout va bien. Tout va merveilleusement bien !_

Elle m'embrassa et cela suffit à rendre de nouveau complètement fou. Je cessai de résister et me laissait entrainer par mon envie d'elle.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Pfiooou, il a été difficile celui là ! Je viens de me rendre compte que c'était un calvaire d'écrire un lemon quand on est forcée à l'abstinence ! Lol !**

**J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal, parce que pour ma part, j'ai vraiment eu du mal ! **

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bises !!! **

**Ps : n'oubliez pas qu'une review ca fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	6. Dimanche

**Pardon pardon pardon !!!! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, vous avez le droit de me frapper (pas trop fort quand même je suis fragile ^^). Je me s****uis laissée complètement déborder par plein de choses, dont les cours et voilà le résultat ! (Si j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines reviews, vous avez le droit de me frapper une seconde fois !!)**

**Me revoici donc avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Dimanche**

POV BELLA :

Hier, je me suis réveillée dans les bras d'Edward pour la première fois. Quel moment magique ! Comme il travaillait, nous avions du nous séparer, ce qui ne fut pas facile. Nous nous attirions comme des papillons vers la lumière que représente l'autre. Sauf que je ferais tout pour que nous ne nous brulions pas les ailes.

Il suffisait d'un regard pour que je lise dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer.

J'avais deviné assez facilement que sa réserve était due à d'anciennes histoires mal terminées. Je me suis fait la promesse de tout faire pour rendre heureux cet ange blessé.

En attendant, nous étions dimanche matin et je chantonnais dans la cuisine en préparant le petit déjeuner pour moi et Angela. Quand elle était rentrée hier, elle avait tout deviné, rien qu'en regardant mon grand sourire béat, ce qui franchement n'était pas vraiment difficile. Je lui ai donc tout raconté. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour moi. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu me dire que j'étais folle, que je perdais la tête. Mais pas Angela. Elle me connaissait trop bien pour savoir que c'était un vrai coup de foudre. Un de ceux qu'on voit dans les films en se disant que ca n'existe pas dans la réalité. Elle ne me jugeait pas, elle m'écoutait. J'étais toujours en train de chanter quand mon téléphone sonna. En regardant le numéro qui m'appelait, numéro que je ne connaissais pas, je fus un peu déçue que ça ne soit pas lui. Mais après tout il travaillait, il était surement débordé. Me reprenant, je décrochais.

_- __Allo ? _

_- Salut Bella !! C'est Alice !!_

_- Oh… euh… Salut Alice ! _J'étais un peu intimidée…

_- J'espère que tu va bien !! Tu dois te demander comment j'ai eu ton numéro. En fait, je suis passée à l'hôpital pour harceler mon frère. Il ne voulait pas me donner ton numéro. Il a peur que je te saute dessus ou que je te fasse peur ou je ne sais pas trop quoi…. Non mais quelle idée ridicule !! Comme si j'allais faire peur à ma future nouvelle meilleure amie… Enfin bref, j'étais en train d'argumenter quand ils ont eu plein d'urgences à l'hôpital. Du coup, Edward ne va pas avoir une minute à lui pendant un bon moment et ca l'embêtait parce qu'il voulait te téléphoner pour venir te voir plus tard à ce qu'il m'a dit. Enfin, comme il devait vraiment y aller, je lui ai dit que je te préviendrais qu'il te téléphonerait dès qu'il aurait un moment de libre. Donc, j'ai pris ton numéro dans son gsm et voilà! _

_- Ah euh merci c'est gentil de ta part de me prévenir ! _

_- C'est normal ! Et puis je me demandais si ca te dérangerais si je passais chez toi dans une heure, histoire de papoter un peu pour faire connaissance ! J'ai vraiment envie de te rencontrer le plus rapidement possible ! J'ai tellement de choses à te demander et à te raconter !!!! Alors tu veux bien ?_

_- Euh… ben oui… pas de problèmes ! _

_- C'est vraiment super !! Ca va être génial je le sais ! Alors à tout à l'heure Bella !!_

_- Ok, à dans une heure alors._

Là, je stressais carrément. J'allais rencontrer sa sœur !!! En plus, elle avait l'air si spontanée, si énergique, si… En fait, je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir trouver les mots pour la décrire d'après ce que je savais d'elle. Et seulement par 2 conversations au téléphone. Enfin, conversation… Même si je n'étais pas une paillasse, à coté d'elle je devais faire pale figure ! Et si en fin de compte elle ne m'aimait pas ? J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand Angela se leva.

_- __Hello, ma belle ! Comment ca va ? C'était ton prince charmant au téléphone ? _

_- Heu non, c'était Alice. _Répondis-je toujours hébétée

_- Alice ? Attend c'est sa sœur c'est bien ça ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?_

_- Me prévenir qu'il est débordé à l'hôpital et qu'il ne saurait pas m'appeler tout de suite et savoir si elle pouvait venir ici pour qu'on se rencontre…_

_- Ok ! Bella, arrête de stresser ! _

Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours debout à regarder mon téléphone comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'un crocodile en sorte. Angie me connaissait trop bien. Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise.

_- __Mais si elle ne m'aime pas ? _

_- __Voyons, Bella, tu n'as aucuns soucis à te faire pour ça… Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable et de fantastique. Et puis c'est ce qu'a l'air de penser Edward non ? C'est le plus important !! _

_- __Oui mais_

_- __Pas de mais ! Allez va t'habiller ! Hop hop hop ! Plus vite que ça. _

Je lui obéis et filais sous la douche. Toute à mes préoccupations, j'enfilais les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main. Non pas que cela changeait de d'habitude mais bon…

Un coup frappé à la porte de ma chambre me fit sursauter. Une petite tête brune surgit soudain. Alice entra dans ma chambre et me prit dans ses bras. Déjà ????? Un regard vers mon réveil me confirma que l'heure était effectivement passée et qu'Alice était très ponctuelle. Bon ben voilà, nous y étions !

_- Hey Bella ! Je suis si contente de te rencontrer enfin ! C'est ta colloc qui m'a ouvert, elle a l'air super sympa ! Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle partait chez un certain Ben et qu'elle rentrerait tard ce soir. _

_- __Ah_ _euh ok merci ! Ravie de te rencontrer aussi. Mais je t'en prie, assied-toi._ Lui dis-je en me tortillant les mains, mais de plus en plus à l'aise. Avec une fille comme Alice, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Discrètement, je la détaillais. Elle était toute petite et menue. Ses cheveux brillant était coupé mi-long et partait dans tout les sens, dans un « décoiffé » probablement très recherché en fait. Elle était habillée à la dernière mode. Elle me faisait penser à un personnage magique, une fée ou un lutin. Tout en elle inspirait la confiance, la joie de vivre. Elle était pétillante.

_- __Alors Bella, raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir de toi !!_ Me dit-elle en souriant une fois assise.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Cela faisait des heures que j'étais à l'hôpital et je n'avais pas eu une minute pour souffler. J'aurais voulu pouvoir téléphoner à Bella, entendre sa voix… Quand Alice était passée et que j'avais du lui donner ce foutu numéro pour finir, j'ai eu peur de la réaction de Bella. Mais de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu freiner Alice bien longtemps… Je vérifiais mon portable pendant la seule petite minute de libre que je pus trouver et tombais sur un sms d'Alice disant qu'elle était chez Bella (ben tiens !) et qu'elle veillait sur elle jusqu'à mon retour. Je ne tenais pas en place et ma supérieure le remarqua. Carmen était une femme très généreuse, très gentille. Elle avait environ 55 ans et nous maternait tous comme si nous en avions 10. Elle me connaissait tellement bien qu'au moment où je suis arrivé a l'hôpital, elle a du deviner que quelque chose d'important et de formidable venait de m'arriver. En effet, alors que je m'étais isolé dans un bureau pour faire un peu de paperasserie, elle vint me trouver :

_- __Alors ?_

_- __Alors quoi ? _

_- __Alors comment est ce qu'elle s'appelle ? _

_- __Mais comment est ce que tu sais… _

_- __Edward, je te connais depuis que tu es haut comme trois pommes et depuis que tu travailles ici, je te vois tous les jours._ Me répondit-elle avec un sourire. _Ne me prend pas pour une vieille folle, tu as la tête ailleurs et tu souris comme un idiot !! _

_- __Carmen, je suis vraiment désolé si je suis un peu distrait… _

_- __Idiot, ne sois pas désolé !!! Tu sais, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils. Et un fils beaucoup trop sérieux et seul pour son âge !! De plus, tu enchaines les gardes ces temps-ci, tu ne fais plus que ça. Je sais que tu aimes ton travail, mais ne passe pas à coté de ta vie. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner un peu d'ici, ca te fera du bien, personnellement et professionnellement parlant. Tu as fais plus d'heures que chacun d'entre nous, et pourtant j'habite presque ici ! Prend quelques jours pour toi, on t'appellera si on a vraiment un problème._ Me gronda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_- __Mais…_

_- __Non, non ! Pas de mais ! Allez file la retrouver ! _

_- Carmen, tu es vraiment la meilleure patronne du monde !_ Lui dis-je en me levant et en lui plaquant un gros bisou sur la joue.

J'allais franchir la porte de l'hôpital quand j'entendis Carmen me rappeler :

_- Edward ? _

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment elle s'appelle…_

- _Bella_, lui dis-je en souriant avant de sortir.

Il était 17 heures et j'étais plus que pressé de la voir, de me plonger dans ses yeux, de l'entendre rire et la serrer dans mes bras. A tel point que je courais presque. En passant devant un fleuriste, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter. Dix minutes après, je ressortais de la boutique avec un splendide bouquet plein de couleurs. J'avais eu du mal à me décider, ne connaissant pas les gouts de Bella. Heureusement la charmante fleuriste était venue à mon secours. Après lui avoir décrit Bella et ce que je ressentais pour elle (j'étais étrangement devenu expansif ces derniers temps), la fleuriste me composa un bouquet en disant que la demoiselle à qui il était destiné avait bien de la chance, ce à quoi je rétorquais que c'était moi le chanceux dans l'histoire. Vers 17h30, j'arrivais devant sa porte. Soudain, je me sentais inquiet. Et si elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait une erreur ? Et si elle me disait qu'elle ne voulait plus me revoir ? Je ne m'en serais pas remis…

Dix bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je me sois repris, malgré mon envie de la voir. Et puis, je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Quelques mètres derrière moi, Angela était appuyée contre le mur et me regardait en souriant.

- _Oh… Euh… Salut Angela !_

_- __Salut Edward, ca va ? _

_- __Euh oui… Et toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _

_- __Et bien, ca fait 5 minutes que je vous regarde, planté devant la porte, toi et ton magnifique bouquet._ Me dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

_- Oh… Tu dois me trouver idiot non ? _

_- __Non pas du tout, c'est touchant au contraire. Ne t'en fais pas, tu lui manques autant qu'elle te manque._ Me rassura-t-elle en me prenant le bras et en ouvrant la porte. _Allez viens !_

J'entrais donc. Elle était dans le salon, en train de rire aux éclats avec Alice. Puis mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas elle.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Voilà, c'était plutôt court, mais il était vraiment temps que je poste. J'espère que ca vous a plu quand même !! La semaine prochaine, j'ai congé toute la semaine donc je vais essayer de m'avancer ! **

**Bisous, everybody !!! ^^**


	7. Retrouvailles

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Sophie : Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai pas répondu. J'espère que tu me suis toujours. ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements. **

**Hous92 : Hi ! Contente que tu sois tombée ici et que cela te plaise !!**

**Laurie : Merci pour tes reviews !! En effet, Alice sera toujours Alice. C'est un de mes personnages préférés, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais la faire apparaître dans ma fic, avant le reste de la famille. Merci et bisous ! **

**P.S. : Il pleut toujours, le soleil se lève toujours à l'est et se couche toujours à l'ouest, les perso appartiennent toujours à S.M, … Bref, rien ne change ^^**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Retrouvailles**

**POV BELLA :**

En fin de compte, la journée s'était très bien passée ! Alice était quelqu'un de très vivant, une personne adorable à laquelle on ne pouvait que s'attacher. Nous avions bavardé et ris toute la journée. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement avec elle ? Le soir approchait et comme je n'avais pas envie de me mettre à cuisiner et que nous ne voulions pas déjà terminer cette journée, Alice m'avait proposé de commander au resto chinois tout près, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Sur cette journée, je regrettais juste qu'Edward n'avait pas encore eu le temps de m'appeler. De plus, il n'aurait surement pas le temps de venir me voir ce soir.

Alice venait de me raconter une anecdote sur Edward la première fois qu'il était allé au restaurant chinois quand il était gamin. Apparemment il avait eu peur d'un homme assis dans le restaurant, avait commencé à courir partout et avait bousculé la serveuse qui amenait les plat. Emmet, leur frère, s'était retrouvé avec du riz et des nouilles plein la tête. J'étais en train de m'étouffer de rire quand je levais les yeux et le vis. Il était enfin la. Aussitôt, ce lien étrange et très fort qui s'établissait chaque fois que nous nous regardions se manifesta. Je me levais et courrais dans ses bras. Seigneur, il m'avait tant manqué ! Il se pencha sur moi et je pus enfin gouter ses lèvres. Nous étions seuls au monde. Alors que nos langues dansaient ensemble, j'entendis du bruit derrière moi :

_- Hum hum…_ Fit Angela.

Ah oui c'est vrai ! Angela et Alice étaient là. A regrets, je me détachais donc d'Edward pour regarder Alice et Angie qui se mordaient la langue pour ne pas rire. La tête me tournait tellement le monde devenait enivrant quand j'étais près de lui. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'Edward avait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs à la main. Suivant mon regard, il s'empressa de me le tendre. Les larmes aux yeux, je le remerciais et lui donnait un rapide bisou sur les lèvres, me concentrant pour ne pas me perdre à nouveau dans un long et langoureux baiser. Enfin il se décida à prendre la parole :

_- Bonsoir._ Dit-il avec un grand sourire. _Alors la journée n'a pas été trop longue ?_ Continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

_- Et bien longue sans toi, si ! Mais grâce à ta sœur, j'ai quand même passé une super journée._

_- Ouch ! Tais-toi malheureuse ! Maintenant, elle ne va plus te lâcher… _

De fait, Alice rayonnait. Elle fit un énorme sourire à son frère :

_- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle allait m'adorer !_ Lui dit-elle.

_- Alice, moi je t'adore. Ce qui n'empêche pas le fait que tu peux être très agaçante quand tu veux !! _Lui répondit-il, l'air faussement exaspéré.

Réponse qui lui valu une tape fraternelle sur la tête.

_- Ta petite sœur agaçante allait justement commander à manger. Traiteur chinois ce soir. Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger à l'hôpital ?_ Continua Alice.

_- En effet ! Tu sais ce que je prends. _

_- Oui oui, nouilles sautées aux scampis. Et toi Bella, du canard laqué c'est bien ça ? _

Je hochais la tête.

_- Et toi Angela ? _

_- Oh c'est gentil mais je ne reste pas, je suis juste venue rechercher quelques affaires pour la nuit avant de retourner chez Ben. Je vais passer la nuit là-bas finalement. Je suppose que ca ne te dérange pas, Bella ?_ Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en regardant Edward.

Hum, bonjour le sous-entendu ! Puisqu'elle voulait jouer :

- _Bien sur que non, au moins je n'aurais pas à retenir mes cris cette nuit… Surtout que, si tu avais été seule dans ta chambre, sans Ben pour te tenir compagnie, tu aurais pu te mettre à déprimer._ Lui répondis-je avec le même grand sourire qu'elle.

Alice et elle s'esclaffèrent tandis qu'Edward rougissait légèrement mais souriait quand même.

_- Edward, je l'adore, elle est parfaite ! _Cria Alice en me sautant au cou. _Bon, je vais commander. Tu me files ton téléphone, Edward ? _

Sans discuter, il lui passa et nous dimes aurevoir à Angela. Alice, pour nous laisser un moment tout seul sans doute, nous dit qu'elle serait plus tranquille dans la cuisine pour téléphoner. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec mon rêve incarné. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et m'attira sur ses genoux.

_- Si tu en as marre de ma sœur, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire._

_- Non non, ne t'en fais pas, elle est géniale. J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne journée. Est-ce que le reste de ta famille est aussi adorable ?_ Dis-je en riant.

_- Aussi adorables sans doute. Mais à la longue, ils peuvent être aussi envahissants qu'Alice. Mais_

_- N'en dis pas plus. _Le coupais-je. _Je les aime déjà. Et puis j'aime les familles envahissantes et chaleureuses. _

_- Dans ce cas là, tu ne risques pas d'être déçue. _

Alice revint, interrompant notre conversation.

_- Voilà, le traiteur sera là dans un quart d'heure. Oh Bella, j'ai oublié de te demander ! Tu te rappelle que je t'ai parlé de Jasper, mon fiancé ? Et bien, on fête son anniversaire vendredi prochain et ca ferait plaisir à la famille que tu sois là bien sur. _

_- Alice… _L'interrompis Edward en soufflant, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre. _Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà fait ton « rapport » à toute la famille ??_

_- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien sur que non ! J'ai juste envoyé un message à Emmet. Ils savent donc seulement que ta nouvelle et ô combien attendue petite-amie est quelqu'un de génial. _

_- Tu exagères, tu pourrais lui laisser le temps de souffler quand même. _

_- Mais comme ça, elle fera la connaissance de tout le monde en même temps ! _

_- Justement !!! Elle va nous prendre pour une famille de dingue. Vous allez tous lui sauter dessus…_

_- Ah ah, en fait tu as juste peur qu'on l'accapare. Tu veux la garder pour toi tout seul ! _Lui fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse franchement adorable et à laquelle il devait être difficile de dire non.

Je le regardais se chamailler en souriant. C'est une famille comme ça que je voudrais fonder plus tard. J'attendis qu'ils terminent avant de rassurer Alice en lui disant que cela me ferait très plaisir de venir. Elle tira la langue à Edward et me sauta (encore) au cou. Si c'était une manie adoptée par le reste de la famille, je risquais d'étouffer (au sens littéral) à force d'être serrée dans les bras, mais ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de désagréable.

Une fois qu'Alice m'eut lâchée, Edward m'annonça qu'on lui avait donné quelques jours de congé et que donc il pourrait passer chaque jour après mon travail, si ca ne me dérangeais pas.

_- Tu plaisantes, j'espère !!_ Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser_. Si tu n'a rien d'autre à faire, tu peux même venir la journée t'occuper des enfants avec nous. Enfin si tu veux…_

_- Tu es sure ? Je ne vais pas vous gêner ? _

_- Non et puis comment refuser la présence d'un médecin ?_ Plaisantais-je. _Tu t'en es très bien tiré l'autre jour et à vrai dire, nous sommes débordées. Nous allons engager deux nouvelles assistantes, mais elles ne commenceront que lundi prochain. Et puis, comme ca, on sera ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas que tu dises oui uniquement pour me faire plaisir, je comprendrais très bien si…_

Il m'interrompit par un baiser et m'assura qu'il en était ravi. Le traiteur arriva et nous passâmes à table. Après le repas, il retourna chez lui en vitesse afin de prendre quelques vêtements et revint aussi vite. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, puis Alice fini par partir.

Il était déjà 23h et nous devions retrouver les enfants le lendemain à 9h30 mais je n'avais pas envie que ce moment se termine. Etre avec Edward, dans ses bras, lui parler, de ma vie, de mes projets, de mes espoirs,… Tout cela me semblait aussi naturel que de respirer. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il était possible de ressentir une telle osmose avec quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine. Mais je cessais vite de me poser des questions. Il était là, avec moi, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Parfois il me semblait trop sérieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le taquiner là-dessus. Il prit un air faussement vexé, et cela se termina en course poursuite dans l'appartement. Il était derrière le fauteuil, se demandant s'il devait passer par la gauche ou par la droite pour m'attraper. Il se décida pour la droite tandis que je décidais de carrément passer au dessus du fauteuil pour aller plus vite. J'enjambais donc le fauteuil et me ruais dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il arrivait à son tour dans la cuisine, je saisis le tuyau du robinet et l'arrosait copieusement d'eau froide. Dans un fou rire, il me sauta dessus et je terminai aussi trempée que lui. J'essayais de me ravoir de mon fou rire quand je me rendis compte que nous étions couchés par terre, dans une flaque d'eau. Soudain, il fondit sur moi en un baiser profond. L'excitation m'emportait déjà. Ses mains se promenaient déjà sur moi, essayant de passer en dessous de mon t-shirt. Une fois mon t-shirt enlevé, il se releva et me souleva dans ses bras, afin de m'emmener dans la chambre, afin de partir ensemble vers les sommets du plaisir.

Le lendemain, lorsque le réveil sonna, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi détendue et en forme en ayant aussi peu dormi. Il avait les yeux toujours fermés mais souriait. Il m'attira plus près de lui. Nous finîmes par réussir à nous lâcher 2 minutes et à nous lever. Nous prîmes une douche… hum, plutôt chaude. Une fois que nous fûmes habillés et que nous eûmes pris un petit déjeuner, il ne nous resta plus qu'à attendre qu'Angela vint nous chercher.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ca vous plait toujours ! Pour le prochain chapitre, anniversaire de Jasper. On va donc enfin voir le reste de la famille : ) J'avance petit à petit dans l'histoire mais on va bientôt faire un bond en avant histoire de rentrer dans le vif du sujet !**

**N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review, ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! **

**Bisous, bisous !! A bientôt !! ^^ (enfin j'espère ;-) )**


	8. L'anniversaire de Jasper

**Milie : Merci beaucoup ! Voici donc la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le reste ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**L'anniversaire de Jasper**

**POV EDWARD**

Cette semaine avait été magique. Etre avec elle, c'était juste fantastique. La nuit, je me réveillais souvent juste pour la regarder et l'écouter respirer. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que quelqu'un comme elle pu exister. Qu'en plus, elle voulait être avec moi, j'étais plus que comblé. Quand elle riait, son rire me transperçait de bonheur.

Et puis, passer une semaine entouré de gamins adorables avait été génial aussi. A l'hôpital c'était ce que je préférais ; guérir un bout de chou et le voir sourire à nouveau justifiait toute la peine que l'on se donnait.

Bella me donnait la vie une seconde fois…

Me réveiller à ses cotés… C'était ça, le bonheur !!

Vers le milieu de la semaine, nous avions reparlé de l'anniversaire de Jasper. Je lui avais dit qu'un cadeau pour nous deux suffirait mais elle m'avait rétorqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment arriver dans ma famille pour la première fois en ayant les mains vides et que de toute façon cela lui faisait plaisir. Bien entendu, elle n'avait rien voulu me révéler.

Le jour fatidique arriva. Nous devions être chez mes parents à 20h30. Ma mère avait tenu à faire ca à la maison car elle considérait Jasper comme un des ses enfants. En rentrant du « boulot » avec Bella chez moi, j'avais filé sous la douche. En sortant, je m'étonnais du calme qui régnait dans l'appart. J'allais dans le salon pour chercher Bella et tombais sur un mot qu'elle avait laissé sur la table :

_« Edward, je reviens bientôt, j'ai quelques courses de dernières minutes à faire !! Tu me manques déjà !! ». _

J'enfilais donc un jeans et une chemise noire et bouquinais un peu en l'attendant. Vers 19h, elle rentra enfin, armée d'un petit paquet carré que je devinais être le cadeau de Jasper, une bouteille de vin et un bouquet de fleurs.

_- Rebonjour toi !_ Me dit-elle avant de déposer ses achats et de m'embrasser langoureusement.

_- Mmmmh ! _

Ce fut tout ce que je pus répondre avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis je lançais à nouveau un coup d'œil aux achats de Bella.

_- Bella, vraiment ce n'était pas nécessaire tu sais. _

_- Oui je sais ! Mais ca me fait vraiment plaisir je t'assure. _

_- Bon si tu le dis, je m'incline… Tu as pris quoi à Jasper ?? _

_-Aahaah ! Surprise !_ Me répondit-elle avec un sourire plein de fierté.

_- Pfff, c'est pas juste, toi tu sais ce que j'ai pris !!_ M'exclamais-je, faussement indigné.

_- Qui a dit que la vie était juste ?_ Me répondit-elle sur un ton innocent. _Bon allez, je file sous la douche !! _

Et elle s'enfuit vers la salle de bain, avant que je n'aie pu répondre quoique ce soit. Je m'approchais alors de la table pour examiner le paquet et essayer de deviner ce qu'il contenait quand j'entendis Bella crier depuis la salle de bain :

_- Et pas touche au paquet !!!!_

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint dans le salon et je n'eus plus qu'une envie : fermer la porte de l'appartement et jeter la clé dans la toilette. Je ne voulais pas sortir alors que j'avais une déesse chez moi ! Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon très simple avec quelques mèches folles qui sortait. Cela lui donnait une classe folle. Elle était légèrement maquillée et portait une petite robe noire avec une ceinture argentée. Voyant mon regard admiratif, elle tourna sur elle-même avec une pose élégante et une moue rieuse.

_- Je crois que je vais être obligé de dire à Jasper qu'on ne viendra pas… _

_- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc monsieur Cullen ? _

_- Parce que tu es trop belle pour que je te partage. Je vais devoir te kidnapper ! _

_- Ca ne me déplairait pas… Mais il va quand même falloir y aller, il est l'heure de démarrer !!! Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de contrarier ta sœur si ? D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, cela ne serait pas une très bonne idée !!_ Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

_- Pffff, il y a des moments ou je voudrais être fils unique !_ Lui répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Et voila, nous y étions. Englewood, New Jersey, devant la maison des parents d'Edward. Un coin vraiment charmant et une maison splendide ! A voir les voitures garées devant, tout le monde était déjà là et je commençais à avoir un peu le trac. Je regardais Edward et vis qu'il avait un peu le trac aussi. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, il avait peur que sa famille me fasse partir en courant ! Je sortis de la voiture en prenant le bouquet et la bouteille, Edward se chargeant des cadeaux. Il me prit la main et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'annoncer que nous étions là qu'une tornade me fonça dessus et me prit dans ses bras.

_- Aaaaah, Bella, enfin !!! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là !!! _

Je reconnu Alice au son de sa voix, car elle était arrivée si rapidement que je n'avais eu le temps de rien voir.

_- Hum, bonjour Alice, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! _Lui dis-je en souriant et me tortillant pour sortir de son étreinte.

- _Alice, elle vient à peine d'arriver, laisse la respirer._ Gronda gentiment Edward.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps de dire autre chose que nous étions entourés par le reste de la famille. Une femme brune au regard chaleureux et au sourire encourageant s'avança vers moi avec un homme blond qui inspirait tout de suite confiance. Les parents d'Edward… Bouffée de stress ! Ils me prirent chacun dans leurs bras en me souhaitant la bienvenue dans leur maison et leur famille. Je n'avais jamais eu droit à ce genre d'accueil mais je pensais immédiatement que je pourrais très vite m'y habituer.

- _Monsieur et madame Cullen, je vous ai apporté un petit quelque chose. _Leur dis-je en leur tendant le bouquet et la bouteille.

_- Oh chérie, c'est adorable !!_ Me dit la mère d'Edward.

_- Merci beaucoup Bella._ Me dit son père. _Mais si tu veux bien, appelle nous plutôt Esmée et Carlisle. On aura l'impression d'être moins vieux._ Continua t-il en souriant.

_- Entendu mons… euh Carlisle._ Répondis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

Ensuite je me tournais vers le reste de la famille. Edward me présenta Emmet, son frère et Rosalie sa femme. Et Jasper, bien sur le fiancé d'Alice. Je me sentis tout de suite à mon aise entouré de ces gens. Je les saluais donc et souhaitais un bon anniversaire à Jasper. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très posé, à qui l'on pouvait se confier sans crainte. Emmet, lui, me faisait penser à un gros nounours avec des manières un peu brusques mais on voyait dans ses yeux que c'était quelqu'un de très gentil et très blagueur. En ce qui concerne Rosalie, c'était une blonde pulpeuse, une véritable gravure de mode. Elle avait l'air un peu méfiant et froid de prime abord mais Edward m'avait rapidement « briefé » sur tout le monde et je savais donc que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Emmet s'avança vers moi et me détailla.

- _Edward, il fallait le dire que tu ramenais une petite créature frêle et sans défense !! Elle ne tiendra jamais le coup face à moi !! Un coup de vent et pouf !! Plus de Bella !_ Lui dit Emmet.

Ah, il voulait jouer… Très bien !

_- Edward, il fallait le dire que ton frère était un ours sans aucune subtilité !!! Il ne tiendra jamais le coup face à moi. Une petite vanne un peu fine et pouf !! Plus d'Emmet._ Dis-je à mon tour à Edward en souriant à Emmet.

Edward avait son sourire en coin qui me plaisait temps, le reste de la famille s'esclaffât tandis qu'Emmet me regardait bouche bée avant de rire à son tour.

_- Edward, mon frère, celle-là, je l'aime déjà !! T'a intérêt à pas la laisser filer !!_ Lui dit de nouveau Emmet en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_- Je crois que nous sommes déjà tous d'accord sur ce point._ Dit Esmée en me prenant le bras. _Et si nous allions au salon prendre l'apéritif ? _

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le salon. Une fois installé, Carlisle nous servit un verre de mousseux. Alice se trémoussait sur le canapé en réclamant qu'on offre les cadeaux à Jasper. Edward me murmura qu'Alice n'avait jamais pu attendre, que ce soit pour son anniversaire ou celui des autres. Elle tendit donc son cadeau à son fiancé. Il y avait le dernier Blackberry. Elle lui avait aussi fait faire un album avec des photos de lui petit et des photos d'eux deux, avec des petits commentaires à chaque fois. Carlisle et Esmée lui offrirent deux billets d'avion pour des vacances bien méritées à Tahiti. Emmet et Rosalie, eux, lui offrirent un t-shirt avec écrit dessus « Je suis une bête de sexe » (ce que je supposais être l'idée d'Emmet) et une PSP portable. Edward, comme je le savais déjà, lui offrit des places pour le concert de U2. Et puis vint mon tour. Je lui tendis mon paquet.

_- Bella, merci, tu n'aurais pas du. _

_- Si si ca me fait plaisir, ne t'en fais pas. _

Il déballa donc le paquet et trouva une balle de base-ball signée et dédicacée par le joueur Derek Jeter des Yankees. Il en resta bouche bée. Comme Emmet et Edward d'ailleurs.

_- Bella je… Waw, je… Mais comment as tu fais ? Je veux dire… Comment est ce que tu as su que… _

_- Edward m'a parlé de ta passion pour le base-ball et les Yankees. La mère d'un des enfants dont je m'occupe est une cousine à lui et elle a gentiment accepté de me rendre ce service. Enfin, voilà, j'espère que cela te plait… _

_- Si ca me plait ? Bella, on parle d'une balle signée par Derek Jeter !!! Bien sur que ca me plait !!! _Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur les deux joues.

_- Bella, je crois que tu viens de te faire un ami pour la vie !!_ Me dit Alice tandis que je rougissais.

_- Je l'aime de plus en plus._ Glissa Emmet tandis que Rosalie souriait.

Ensuite, nous passâmes à table. Le repas fut vraiment délicieux. En entrée, nous avions eu une charlotte au deux saumons suivi de brochettes de noix de saint Jacques au romarin et citron. Pour le plat, Esmée nous a servit un faisan flambé aux truffes. Nous eûmes droit ensuite au traditionnel plateau de fromages et pour le dessert un beignet de glace flambé au saké.  
Bien sur après cela, j'aurais pu faire la promesse de ne plus rien manger pendant une semaine. J'étais légèrement pompette aussi. Emmet n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des vannes et je prenais plaisir à lui en renvoyer. Alice me parlait de shopping bien entendu, elle avait déjà prévu de refaire ma garde-robe, bien qu'elle m'ait complimenté sur ma tenue de ce soir. Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle, eux, me questionnaient sur mon boulot, ma famille,… Finalement, même Rosalie vint vers moi et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la façon de faire enrager Emmet.

A un moment donné je me levais pour aller aux toilettes. En revenant, je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte du salon et les observait tous discrètement. C'était une famille harmonieuse. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse tout en rigolant et tout le monde parlait en même temps. Ils aiment être ensemble et cela se voyait. Ils étaient chaleureux et adorables. Ils m'avaient d'emblée accueillie et acceptée comme une des leurs. Tout à coup, j'étais émue et afin de ne pas trop le montrer, je me « cachais » dans la cuisine afin de réfléchir 2 minutes. Si j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward, j'étais aussi tombée amoureuse de sa famille. C'était une famille comme ca que je voulais fonder. Edward, ne me voyant pas revenir, me retrouva dans la cuisine.

_- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Me dit-il en me caressant la joue et en me prenant dans ses bras, l'air soucieux.

_- Tout va merveilleusement bien_. Edward, ils sont tous fantastiques. Tu as une famille vraiment merveilleuse, tu sais. Lui répondis-je, émue.

_- Je sais qu'ils t'aiment beaucoup aussi… _

_- C'est vrai ! Et j'espère que tu nous aime aussi, Bella, parce que maintenant on ne va plus te lâcher. _Dit Alice en arrivant à son tour avec Esmée et Rosalie. _Edward, et si tu allais retrouver les hommes dans le salon, qu'on partage un moment entre filles ? _

Il me donna un baiser sur le front avant de retourner dans le salon avec un soupir, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Alice, surtout si elle était soutenue par sa mère et Rosalie.

Esmée me prit les mains et me dit :

_- Bella chérie, on voulait juste te dire merci. _

_- Merci ?? Mais pourquoi ? C'est moi qui dois vous remercier ! _

_- Et bien, d'abord, parce que cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions plus vu Edward sourire autant. Il a retrouvé l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux avant. Merci de m'avoir rendu mon fils, Bella. Et puis, maintenant, j'ai aussi une nouvelle fille que j'adore. _

_- Et nous une sœur ! _Dirent Rosalie et Alice en chœur.

Alors là, c'était vraiment trop d'émotions pour moi et une larme roula sur ma joue. Je vis qu'elles étaient aussi émues que moi et nous nous primes toutes dans les bras pour un gros câlin tout en riant.

Quand nous retournâmes dans le salon, ils étaient tous assis dans le salon en train de siroter en verre de vin. Je me blottis contre Edward dans le canapé.

_- Tu es sure que tout va bien ?_ Me demanda t-il.

_- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien._ Le rassurais-je.

Oh oui, c'était vrai. J'étais dans ses bras, entourée de gens merveilleux, une famille formidable, ma nouvelle famille…

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Il était passé 3 heures du matin quand nous sommes montés nous coucher. Comme il y avait une demi-heure de route pour retourner, nous avions tous prévu de passer la nuit ici. Ainsi, personne n'avait du faire attention à ce qu'il buvait. Et puis de toute façon, la glace flambée de maman aurait suffit à elle seule à nous mettre dedans. De plus, nous savions tous que cela lui ferait plaisir de nous avoir tous à la maison un peu plus longtemps. Je montrais mon ancienne chambre à Bella. Pendant qu'elle passait rapidement à la salle de bain, je redescendis voir si maman n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Je la trouvais dans la cuisine avec mon père en train de mettre les dernières assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

_- Hey ! Besoin d'aide ? _

_- Non merci, mon cœur, c'est terminé. _

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? N'aurais tu pas une belle demoiselle à câliner ?_ Me dit mon père.

_- Elle est à la salle de bain. Mais ne te tracasse pas pour moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la nuit avec toi !!_ Répliquais-je en riant.

_- J'espère bien ! Il est à moi !_ Dis ma mère.

Elle s'approcha de moi et pris mon visage dans ses mains.

_- Je voulais juste te dire, mon cœur, que je suis heureuse de te voir avec Bella. C'est une fille bien. Elle te rendra heureux. Et nous l'aimons tous déjà beaucoup ! _

_- Je sais… Merci maman ! Bonne nuit à vous deux. _

Et je courais retrouver la fille de mes rêves. Elle était déjà à moitié assoupie dans mon lit. Après m'être changé rapidement, je m'allongeais à ses cotés et elle se colla contre moi. Dans un dernier soupir avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, je l'entendis me remercier.

_C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, pour tout ce que tu es, pour tout ce que tu m'apportes…_ Pensais-je.

* * *

**Et voilà, la rencontre !!! Et moi je vais faire comme Bella (cad aller dormir ^^) parce qu'il est 3h du mat (oui aussi :p). Je voulais vraiment le finir aujourd'hui et voila le résultat !! Lol. Donc, vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien relire (en diagonale on va dire) donc s'il y a des erreurs, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !! **

**Gros bisous !!**

**P.S : Rectification, le site ne veut pas que je me connecte, du coup je vais dormir ! ^^**


	9. Novembre

**Hey voici le chapitre suivant ! Désolée de vous avoir (encore) fait attendre, toujours bcp de boulot pour les cours (et ca ne va pas en s'arrangeant, avec les examens qui approchent). Et puis je bloque un peu sur un élément de la fin, tant et si bien que j'en oublie d'écrire la suite. ^^ **

**Enfin, la voici ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Novembre**

**POV BELLA**

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…PAAAF! Mmmm 6 heures du matin… Je commençais à prendre la mauvaise habitude d'Edward, c'est à dire de massacrer les réveils… Je n'avais jamais eu vraiment de mal à me lever mais depuis que j'avais cet homme si formidable dans mon lit, j'avoue que je reculais le plus possible le moment de me séparer de son étreinte. Après tout, quelle fille n'aurait pas fait pareil ? En plus, il venait de reprendre un rythme « normal » au boulot. Quand je dis normal, je veux dire qu'il venait de faire une semaine en travail de nuit et donc forcément nous étions un peu décalés. La il recommençait à travailler la journée, ce qui fait que j'avais le bonheur de dormir serrée contre lui. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et le regarder. Même au réveil, il ressemblait à un dieu… Quelle injustice ! Mes cheveux devaient partir dans tous les sens et j'avais probablement la marque des draps sur ma joue. Comme à son habitude, il était toujours dans un semi-coma et me resserrait sa prise autour de ma taille. Comme si j'avais envie de partir !!

Je le regardais et tout mon amour pour lui me submergea. J'étais si bien. Chaque moment passé avec lui était un cadeau du ciel. Je ne pensais pas avoir fait quelque chose d'assez bien pour mériter ca mais je n'allais pas non plus me prendre la tête au lieu de profiter de chaque minute avec lui. J'avais vraiment une vie de rêve. J'avais un amoureux incroyable, un boulot de rêve, des amis géniaux, une belle-famille adorable,… Que vouloir de plus ? Je regardais par la fenêtre de sa chambre le jour qui commençait à se lever. Que dis-je ? De notre chambre ! En effet, au début du mois, j'avais emménagé avec Edward. Cela aurait pu sembler rapide mais je savais que c'était lui l'homme de ma vie. Alors pourquoi attendre ? De toute façon, nous ne nous quittions plus. Et puis, je savais qu'Angela commençait à penser à emménager avec Ben également alors comme ca je lui laissais l'appart. Et effectivement, Ben avait installé ses affaires la semaine passée. J'étais heureuse pour eux 2. Ils étaient tous les 2 si généreux et attentionnés envers les autres qu'ils méritaient aussi leur petit nid. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je ne voyais plus Angie, nous travaillions ensemble ! Nous avions engagé 2 assistantes, Kate et Irina, ce qui nous soulageait beaucoup dans notre travail. Les jours ou nous avions beaucoup d'enfants, cela nous permettait d'être plus attentives à chacun d'eux. Et quand il y avait moins d'enfants, nous pouvions nous permettre de prendre un jour de congé de temps en temps, en alternance.

Décidant qu'il était temps qu'Edward commence à émerger, je me mis à lui picorer le visage de petits baisers tout doux. Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes pour un autre genre de baiser. A bout de souffle, je me reculais pour reprendre ma respiration tandis qu'il ouvrait un œil.

_- Bonjour bel ange ! _

_- 'Jour princesse. _

_- Je crois qu'il va être temps de se lever si tu veux déjeuner tranquille et ne pas arriver en retard ! _

_- Mmmm… reste là…_ Me dit-il encore endormi.

_- Tant pis, moi je me lève…_ Lui répondis-je en faisant mine de me lever.

Alors que je sortais du lit, il m'attrapa par le bras, et sans que je comprenne trop bien comment, je me retrouvais de nouveau allongée sur le lit, lui au dessus de moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

_- Toi aussi, tu restes là !_ Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

_- Je croyais que tu étais encore endormi…_ Lui répondis-je pour me moquer de sa vitalité soudaine.

_- Trainer au lit sans toi perd tout son attrait…_

Il se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je ne portais qu'un t-shirt large, à lui, et une culotte pour dormir, et je sentis ses mains passer en-dessous du t-shirt…

_- Ed…Edward…oh mon dieu… Arrête ca… Je… On va… _

Je le sentais dur contre moi et ma concentration ainsi que ma volonté fondaient comme neige au soleil.

_- On va quoi ?_ Me murmura t-il.

_- Etre…en…retard…_ Parvins-je à dire alors qu'il caressait mes seins.

Pour toute réponse, il nous déshabilla tous les deux et se remit à m'embrasser et à me caresser. Je perdis toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Je savais juste qu'il me touchait et que rien au monde n'était meilleur que ca. Sa langue se mit à jouer avec mes tétons pendant que ses mains s'égaraient plus au sud, me faisant perdre la tête. Ses doigts me pénétrèrent. J'étais folle de désir. Ensuite, il me fit écarter les cuisses. Je cru qu'il allait enfin me délivrer de cette merveilleuse torture qu'il me faisait subir alors que je le voulais en moi. Mais à la place il descendit et sa langue remplaça ses doigts. Je serrais les dents, j'attrapais les draps, je me cambrai. Je n'en pouvais plus et devenait folle. A cet instant je n'aurais même plus su dire comment je m'appelais.

_- Edward… Je… S'il te plait… Je te veux… _

A cet instant, je jouis. Sans me laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait, il revint sur moi et me pénétra.

_- Tes désirs sont des ordres…_ Dit-il dans un souffle.

Je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d'autre que nos 2 corps se mouvant ensemble, nos mains enlacées. Progressivement, il accéléra le rythme et je jouis pour la seconde fois. Il jouit peu après et s'effondra sur moi.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Je savais que nous étions en retard mais elle était tellement belle et désirable que j'avais du mal à me contrôler en sa présence. J'étais couché sur elle et respirais son odeur. Seigneur, si c'était ça le paradis, je signais tout de suite ! Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici, j'étais vraiment heureux. Je savais qu'elle serait la quand je rentrais et cela suffisait à mon bonheur. Elle était mienne. Oh bien sur, il y en avait eu quelques uns pour sous-entendre que c'était rapide, que cela cachait quelque chose,… Surtout à l'hôpital… Quelques médecins jaloux sans doute. J'avais même entendu dire que j'avais du la mettre enceinte ! Ma première réaction avait été de vouloir frapper dans le tas mais Bella m'avait fait entendre raison. Après tout, ils n'en valaient pas la peine et je n'allais pas risquer mon boulot pour eux. Et j'avais Jasper et Carmen à l'hôpital sur qui je pouvais toujours compter aussi pour me raisonner. Quand Carmen avait appris que Bella et moi vivions ensemble, on aurait dit que je venais d'annoncer à Alice la création d'un centre commercial géant en face de chez elle !! Ce qui a d'ailleurs été a peu près la réaction d'Alice aussi en fait ! En ce qui concerne le reste de la famille, et bien, ils avaient aussi été très heureux de cette décision. D'ailleurs, à les entendre, on aurait dit que Bella et moi avions trainés ! Quelle famille !

Quant à la famille de Bella, je n'avais pas encore rencontré son père, Charlie. Avec nos emplois du temps, il fallait s'y prendre à l'avance pour pouvoir trouver un créneau de quelques jours pour prendre l'avion et aller lui rendre visite. Mais avec mon stock d'heures supplémentaires, cela devrait pouvoir se faire rapidement, même si je n'en faisais plus autant qu'avant, ayant une excellente motivation pour rentrer le plus vite possible à l'appart ! Par contre j'avais rencontré son frère, Mike, et le courant était plutôt bien passé. Il était parfois un peu « lourd » je dirais, mais Emmet battait largement Mike sur ce point la de toute façon !

Il était le petit frère mais il avait à cœur de protéger sa sœur. Pour la première rencontre, il nous avait invités à manger chez lui. C'était un peu avant que Bella vienne habiter ici et nous venions juste de prendre cette décision. Après le souper, Bella lui avait donc dit et à ce moment là, il a endossé le rôle du frère protecteur.

Flash-back

Bella avait insisté pour se charger de la vaisselle seule pour que nous puissions rester dans le salon, faire connaissance. Cependant, comme elle venait de lui lâcher la nouvelle, il n'était pas fort heureux et il la suivit dans la cuisine, me laissant seul dans le salon. Bien qu'ils essayaient de ne pas parler trop fort, j'entendais ce qu'ils se disaient.

_- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser emménager avec un homme comme ca ? _

_- Comme ca quoi, Mike ? _

_- Je veux dire, tu ne le connais pas vraiment… _

_- Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir._ Soupira t-elle.

_- Mais… Et papa…_ Bredouilla t-il.

_- Laisse papa en dehors de ça. Je sais ce que je fais. Il me rend heureuse, Mike, vraiment. Alors s'il-te-plait sois juste content pour moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres ou que tu fasses une bêtise._ Dit-il sur un ton plus bas.

_- Je sais… Merci de te soucier de moi, mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! _

_- Mwai… Je vais quand même discuter avec lui…_

Je ne m'offusquai pas de ce que je venais d'entendre. Après tout, moi aussi je m'étais inquiété pour Alice quand elle s'était fiancée, alors que je connaissais très bien Jasper. Tandis que Mike lui ne me connaissais pas du tout, et sa sœur venait juste de lui annoncer qu'elle emménageait avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Sa réaction était normale.

- _Il va falloir qu'on parle un peu tout les deux._ Me dit-il en revenant dans le salon.

_- Je m'en doute. _

Il s'assit près de moi dans le divan. Je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

_- Edward…_ Commença t-il. _Tu es sans doute quelqu'un de bien, mais c'est trop rapide. Ca ne devrait pas être aussi rapide. Elle ne peut pas s'installer chez toi maintenant… Vous avez le temps non ? _

_- « Ne devrait pas », « ne peut pas »… Si tu utilises souvent ces mots là avec elle, je parie que tu dois avoir quelques cicatrices intéressantes… _

_- Ce n'est pas faux… _Dit-il avec un sourire._ C'est qu'elle a du caractère l'air de rien, notre Bella. _

_- Je sais… Je sais aussi qu'elle est intelligente. J'aime son esprit. J'aime aussi son visage. J'aime tout l'ensemble et je ne peux me passer d'elle. On ne peut se passer l'un de l'autre. C'est un problème pour toi étant donné qu'il s'agit de ta sœur. Comme j'en ai une moi aussi, je comprends très bien ça. La mienne s'est fiancée à mon meilleur ami alors que j'avais tendance à penser, ou en tout cas que je voulais penser, qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était le mot « sexe ». Nous sommes tous les deux des frères, Mike, et je sais que tout ce que tu veux c'est protéger Bella. _

_- En effet… _Me répondit-il, un peu perdu.

_- Disons les choses telles qu'elles sont. Je ne lui impose rien. C'est son choix autant que le mien. Tu la connais mieux que moi. Tu sais qu'elle suivra sa route, que tu sois d'accord avec elle ou pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de toi ou de ton père, Mike ! Vous êtes sa famille. Et je peux te donner ma parole que je veillerais sur elle. Je ne manque jamais à ma parole, pas envers quelqu'un que je respecte en tout cas. Et je te respecte. Je ne laisserais rien ni personne lui nuire, y compris moi-même. Ca te convient comme ca ?_

Je le regardais réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire et je pouvais presque voir ses pensées s'inscrire sur son visage. Il se détendit progressivement et finit par me tendre la main, que je lui serrais en retour.

_- Tu sais, on n'est pas toujours très confiant ni démonstratif dans la famille. Depuis que ma mère nous a abandonné, mon père a du mal à faire confiance et cela a sans doute déteint sur moi. Mais je pense que je te fais confiance. _

Nous continuâmes à discuter en attendant que Bella nous rejoigne et le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance détendue.

Fin du flash-back

Nous avions revu Mike quelques fois depuis, et cela se passait très bien. Il m'avait bien accepté.

J'étais toujours couché sur Bella. A contrecœur, je me levais en embrassant une dernière fois son ventre. Nous nous douchâmes en vitesse pour nous habiller ensuite encore plus vite, étant vraiment en retard maintenant. Une fois dehors, nous fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble comme chaque matin (du moins quand je commençais le matin !). Et comme chaque matin, j'avais du mal à la laisser s'en aller. Mais je savais que comme chaque soir, elle serait la quand je rentrerais, m'accueillant avec son merveilleux sourire.

* * *

**Il devrait y avoir encore un ou deux chapitres, pour installer un peu leur vie et puis on fera un bond dans le futur pour entrer dans le vif du sujet ! **

**Y'a-t-il des « événements » dont vous voudriez que je parle dans ces chapitres (exemple : la rencontre avec Charlie) ?? **

**Bisous, à bientôt ! **


	10. Ndla: Absence sorry

Juste un ptit mot pour vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas. Je suis en examens. Je pensais avoir le temps de publier avant mais j'ai eu bcp bcp de boulot …

Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait être là pour le 24 janvier maximum.

Encore désolée


	11. Mai

_**Allaya s'avance sur la pointe des pieds en se protégeant la tête… **_**Vous avez bien le droit de me frapper j'ai bcp bcp bcp bcp bcp de retard. Panne d'inspiration, panne d'ordinateur (le chapitre était fini et j'ai du tout réécrire, c'est pas cool !),… Je pense même qu'il y a sûrement des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Voila enfin le chapitre 9 ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**** :**

**Mai**

POV EDWARD

Mai… Il faisait plein soleil à New-York. Et quand je dis plein soleil, je veux dire en réalité qu'il fait en moyenne 30 degrés. A cause de cette vague de chaleur, l'hôpital ne désemplissait pas. Coups de soleil, brulures, déshydratations,… Rien de vraiment dramatique la plupart du temps, mais nous étions quand même débordé. Quant au soleil qui avait fait irruption dans ma vie il y a quelques mois, ma Bella, elle aussi était débordée. Angela et elle avaient de plus en plus de succès, tant et si bien qu'elles allaient devoir engager de nouveau une aide supplémentaire.

Quand nous nous retrouvions tous les 2 chez nous, c'était toujours le bonheur. La voir me faisait oublier la fatigue de la plus exténuante des journées. Son sourire, sa bonne humeur, son air pétillant étaient si contagieux qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_- __Hey mon grand ! Reviens sur Terre !_ Me dit Carmen à l'oreille en frappant dans ses mains, ce qui me fit sursauter un bon coup.

_- __Hein ? Quoi ? Une urgence ? On a besoin de moi ?_ Demandais-je un peu hébété.

_**- **__**M**__ais non… Je venais juste voir si tu étais toujours en vie !!! C'est un vrai sauna ici !_

En effet, j'avais profité d'une accalmie pour m'isoler et remplir de la paperasse en retard. Je m'étais donc installé dans le seul bureau libre que j'avais trouvé (si on pouvait appeler cela un bureau) afin d'être un peu calme. Malheureusement, le dit bureau était à peine plus grand qu'un placard à balais, n'avait pas de fenêtre et le ventilateur dont il était pourvu venait de tomber en rade. S'il ne faisait pas au moins 40 degrés dans cette boite de conserve, je ne m'appelais plus Edward Cullen !!! J'étais donc a peu près dans le même état que si je m'étais effectivement trouvé dans un sauna, c'est-à-dire en nage… Comme je ne lui répondais pas, Carmen reprit en faisant un clin d'œil :

_- __Bouh, ca va… Continue de rêver à ta princesse, gueule d'amour. _

_- __Gueule d'amour ???? Mais ou vas-tu chercher des surnoms pareils ? C'est comme ca que tu appelles ton mari ?_ La taquinais-je.

_- __C'est ca, rigole bien, gamin_. S'esclaffa-t-elle. Puis elle redevint plus sérieuse. _Tu sais, avant Bella, tu ne riais plus, du moins, ce n'était pas vraiment sincère…_

_- __Je sais…._

_- Cette petite, c'est ce qu'il te fallait. Esmé doit être tellement heureuse de te voir comme ca !_

_- Tu sais comment est ma mère…_ Répondis-je avec un sourire.

_- En effet, j'imagine très bien ce que cela doit donner ! _Dit-elle en éclatant de rire avant de sortir du « bureau ».

Et en effet, quand nous étions chez mes parents, à n'importe quel moment ma mère se levait pour nous prendre dans ses bras Bella et moi et nous embrasser jusqu'à l'étouffement. Je savais qu'elle avait souffert de me voir si renfermé auparavant. A présent, elle me voyait comblé, j'évitais donc de lui faire la moindre remarque, ne voulant pas lui gâcher son bonheur à elle.

Je me replongeais dans mes papiers et quand, au bout d'un moment, je relevais la tête, je me rendis compte qu'il allait être 16h et que j'avais fini pour aujourd'hui. J'allais me changer dans le vestiaire pour enfiler un chemise à manche courte et un pantalon léger et sortait de l'hôpital. Alors que je quittais l'hôpital, je vis non loin une dame assez âgée, l'air plutôt misérable avec des vêtements usés. Elle vendait des bouquets de fleurs. J'avais de l'argent sur moi, un bouquet ferait bien entendu plaisir à Bella et cela aiderait surement cette dame.

_- __Bonjour madame, à combien sont vos bouquets ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_- __Bonjour, Edward Cullen_. Me répondit-elle

_- __Co…Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? On se connaît_ ? J'étais assez surpris.

_- __Ooooh, toi tu ne me connais pas, mais moi je te connais ! _

_- __Vraiment ?_ Je commençais à me demander ou était la caméra cachée… La dernière invention d'Emmet ? Mais pourrait-il être aussi… mmmhh… comment dire ? « Subtil ? » J'en doutais.

_- __Bien sur. Et quelle femme des environs, aussi âgée soit-elle, ne connaît pas Edward Cullen, le jeune et brillant médecin du__ …. Hospital__ ? _Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit rire.

_- __Si vous le dites ! _

_- Bien sur que je le dis mon garçon ! De plus, je sais qu'elles paieraient cher pour être seules en tête à tête avec toi. Mais je sais aussi que ton cœur est pris. _

_- __Ah oui ? _J'étais amusé mais sans que je sache expliquer pourquoi je ressentais aussi un vague malaise.

_- Oh tu sais, quand on passe autant de temps que moi dehors, on en sait des choses. On me remarque rarement derrière mes bouquets… Mais moi je vois tout ! Et Dieu sait si j'en ai vu des choses… Il n'y a plus grand-chose qui m'étonne à présent. _

_- __Euuuuh…. _Qu'étais-je sensé répondre à cela ?

_- Je vais te faire partager la chose la plus importante que j'ai apprise, même si, de par ton métier, tu dois la connaître aussi. Tu es heureux, vis chaque instant présent à fond car on ne sait pas de quoi sera fait le suivant… _

_- __Euuh… Oui… Vous ne m'avez pas dit combien vous vendiez vos bouquets. _Je commençais à me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise et j'étais pressé de partir.

_- __Tiens ! _Dit-elle en me tendant un de ses bouquets_ C'est cadeau ! _

_- __Mais madame je ne peux pas accepter !!_

_- __Tssss, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Stp, fais moi plaisir, prend le ! Et puis, moi c'est Shirley, pas madame ! File maintenant ! _

Je cru l'entendre ajouter doucement que cela ferait plaisir à Bella. Même s'il était possible qu'elle me connaisse, je doutais tout de même qu'elle puisse connaître le nom de Bella. Et puis, après tout je n'étais qu'un médecin, pas une rock star mitraillée par les paparazzis ! Je me suis donc dit que j'avais rêvé. Je pris le bouquet, remerciais Shirley et m'en allait.

Quand j'arrivais à l'appartement, Bella n'était pas encore rentrée. J'eus à peine le temps de poser mon bouquet sur la table que j'entendis sa clé tourner dans la serrure. Je me faufilais en vitesse dans le couloir, derrière la porte d'entrée. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée, je sortis de ma cachette et la pris dans mes bras.

_- __Bonjour princesse_. Je la sentis sursauter. _Je t'ai fait peur ?_

_- Non, même pas… _

_- Menteuse ! _

_- Voyons, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas mentir ! _

_- C'est bien ce que je dis ! _

Avant qu'elle puisse faire un seul mouvement, je la soulevais et la jetais sur mon épaule.

_- __Puisque tu mens, ton châtiment sera terrible !!! _

_- Espèce d'idiot, repose-moi par terre !!!!! _Elle riait aux éclats en tentant de se débattre, ce qui était bien sur inutile.

_- __Je ne te libérerai qu'après t'avoir punie. Je vais te faire avouer tes crimes sous la torture… _La menaçais-je avant de la déposer sur le lit. Elle eut juste le temps de poser son sac par terre que je me jetais sur elle et commençais à la chatouiller.

_- __S'il… S'il… S'il te plait… Ahahah… Arrête…Je ferais tout…_ S'étouffait-elle de rire.

- _Tout quoi ? _

_- __Tout… Tout ce que tu voudras !_

Aussitôt, je passais mes mains sous son chemisier et commençais à jouer avec les bords de son soutien-gorge. L'amusement qui brillait dans son regard dix secondes auparavant devint du désir. Je revenais au dessus de ses vêtements pour détacher son chemise très lentement. Je le débarrassais de son chemisier et caressais ses magnifiques courbes de mes yeux. Elle était si belle, si désirable que cela en devenait douloureux. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de qui elle était. J'avais envie de déchirer le reste de ses vêtements et les miens et de plonger tout de suite en elle afin de ne faire plus qu'un. Mais j'avais aussi envie de « jouer » et de l'entendre gémir mon prénom. Je commençais à faire aller mon bassin, afin que nos sexes soient en contact. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et elle se joignit à mon mouvement. Elle tendit la main pour enlever mon pantalon mais je la lui saisissais pour la ramener au dessus de sa tête.

_- __Hep, je croyais que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais…_ Lui murmurais-je.

Je décidais de lui enlever son soutien-gorge afin de m'occuper de ses seins. Je me contentais de les effleurer de mes mains tout en picorant sa gorge et ses lèvres de baisers. Je mordillais son cou et je nous entendis gémir de concert. Mes lèvres et ma langue descendirent au niveau de ses seins que je cajolais, les léchant, les suçant, les mordillant. Tout en faisant cela ma main était en train de caresser son sexe, à travers son pantalon. Malgré les couches de tissus, je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui irradiait d'elle.

_- Edward… Stp… J'ai envie de… _

_- Chuuut bébé, c'est loin d'être fini ! _

J'avais du mal à résister mais je le voulais vraiment. Cela n'en serait encore que meilleur après. Je la débarrassais du reste de ses vêtements et elle se retrouvait donc nue contre moi. A peine ma main avait elle effleurée son intimité que son corps se cambra et elle jouit une première fois. Reprenant la ou j'en étais, ma main reprit son mouvement vers la chaleur irrésistible de son sexe. Je la pénétrais de mes doigts. Je gémissais autant qu'elle tant la voir et la posséder ainsi m'excitait. Mon érection était plus dure que du béton armé mais je pouvais encore patienter un peu avant de craquer. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille l'effet qu'elle me faisait, que je voulais la voir jouir encore et encore et qu'enfin je la prendrais lentement quand elle n'en pourrait plus. Instantanément, je la senti jouir une seconde fois.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que ma langue qui vint s'occuper de son clitoris tandis que je continuais de la pénétrer avec mes doigts. Je souris quand je vis qu'elle était en train de mordre un coussin à pleine bouche pour ne pas crier. N'en pouvant plus, je me relevais et me déshabillait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je me positionnais. Je commençais à entrer en elle tout doucement mais m'arrêtais brusquement. Elle grogna de frustration (et j'eu d'ailleurs vraiment du mal à m'arrêter en si bonne route) mais mon « jeu » n'était pas fini.

_- __Ed… Edward… Qu'est ce que tu fais ??_ Souffla t-elle.

- _Je t'avais dit que je te ferais avouer tes crimes…_ Lui murmurais-je en souriant.

_- __Jamais._ Me répondit-elle.

_- __Tu es sure ???_ Je me retirais doucement pour recommencer mon manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ca mais au bout de 2 fois, ce fut elle qui craqua.

_- __D'accord, tout ce que tu veux !!! J'ai menti, j'ai eu peur… Maintenant, aie pitié de moi !!!_ Me dit elle mi-suppliante, mi-amusée.

Dans un soupir de soulagement et de victoire, je la pénétrais complètement, retrouvant ainsi la plénitude de ne faire plus qu'un seul et même être avec elle.

**^*^*^**

Le lendemain, j'avais congé. Aussi, j'étais à l'appart au retour de Bella, fin d'après-midi. Je vis tout de suite que quelque chose la tracassait. J'étais assis dans le fauteuil et elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux, en se blottissant contre moi.

_- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, bébé ? _

_- __Rien du tout. _

_- __Rien du tout ? _

_- __Pas grand-chose… _

_- __Ah ! On progresse ! Allez tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… _

_-__Je t'assure ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est juste que Charlie me manque. C'est bientôt son anniversaire et j'avais pensé prendre congé pour aller le voir à Forks. Mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas se passer de quelqu'un pour l'instant au boulot ! _

Je comprenais bien comme son père devait lui manquer. Moi-même je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré. J'avais déjà parlé avec par internet, téléphone… Bella avait insisté pour que nous nous connaissions le plus rapidement possible. De toute façon, je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne pouvions lui refuser quelque chose. J'avais donc déjà parlé plusieurs fois avec son père mais ne l'avais pas encore rencontré en chair et en os.

C'était un homme assez discret mais je savais que c'était quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Bella et son frère avaient été élevé par cet homme. Bella me disait fréquemment qu'ils voulaient suivre l'exemple de leur père en aidant les gens de leur mieux.

Bella ne parla plus de son père de toute la soirée mais je savais bien que cela la tourmentait. Nous nous étions installé dans le canapé pour regarder la télé, sa tête sur mes genoux. Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne regardions vraiment le film. Elle, elle pensait sûrement à son père et moi j'étais en train de mettre mon plan au point.

**^*^*^**

Lundi 24 mai, nous approchions de la fin du mois et aussi de l'anniversaire de Charlie. Bella ne parla plus de prendre congé, elle avait l'air résigné. Au moins, elle ne se doutait de rien…

Ce matin, j'avais fait exprès de traîner un peu au lit pour éviter qu'elle ne parte trop tôt.

Nous étions dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner. J'étais assez impatient et ne cessais de regarder ma montre, ce qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

_- __Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu as ce matin ? D'abord tu me séquestres au lit et puis tu regardes sans cesse ta montre. En plus tu es presque en train de sautiller sur place comme Alice._ Me dit-elle en riant.

_- __Ben merci !!_ M'écriais-je, faussement vexé afin de ne pas répondre à sa question. _J'adore ma sœur mais quand même !!! Tu vas me le payer Swan !!_ Grondais-je avec un sourire en coin.

_- __Edward, nooon on a pas le temps…_

Elle me vit me lever et elle en fit autant_. _

_- Edward n'avance pas_.

Elle se retenait déjà de rire et je fis un pas vers elle tandis qu'elle recula d'un pas.

_- __Bébé, non…_ Dit-elle juste avant de se mettre à courir vers le salon.

Je lui laissais 3 secondes d'avance avant de me lancer à sa poursuite. Nos courses poursuites étaient habituelles, j'adorais lui courir après et elle se laisser attraper. Je l'attrapais avant qu'elle ait pu se réfugier derrière le canapé et la serrais dans mes bras avant de me mettre à la chatouiller. Evidemment elle aussi me chatouillait et nous étions tous les deux mort de rire.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Enfin ! Pensais-je.

_- __Mais enfin qui peux venir ici à une heure pareille ? Tu va au boulot avec Jasper ? _

_- __Non… Tu devrais aller ouvrir. _

* * *

**Alors alors alors c'est qui ??? Facile hein ! **

**Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera la bientôt (vrai de vrai), la moitié est déjà écrite et je l'ai sauvegardé sur 4 clé usb pour être sure ^^**

**Bisous !!!**


	12. Charlie

**Hey tt le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ****Je m'améliore question délais ^^**

**Ines : Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est chouette de voir que je n'ai pas découragé tout le monde avec mes retards ^^ !!**

**Mimia : Hey ! Comment ne pas être ravie face à enthousiasme ? lol. Même si ca me met effectivement un peu la pression :p Pour répondre à ta question (et accessoirement la question que toutes celles qui suivent la fic se posent), c'est prévu pour le chapitre suivant ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **

**Charlie**

**POV BELLA**

_- __Mais enfin qui peux venir ici à une heure pareille ? Tu vas au boulot avec Jasper ? _

_- Non… Tu devrais aller ouvrir. _

Edward avait un sourire qui devait faire 3 fois le tour de sa tête. Il était vraiment étrange ce matin… D'abord il avait l'air de ne plus tenir en place, puis il me sautait dessus et maintenant il souriait tellement qu'il ressemblait à un petit garçon à qui on venait d'annoncer que c'était tous les jours Noël .

Je le regardais une dernière fois en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien me cacher avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Angela pénétra la première dans l'appartement. Lui avais-je demandé de venir me chercher ce matin ? Je devais être en train de perdre la tête... Mais Alice et Esmée la suivaient. Alors la, j'avais du louper quelque chose… Aurais-je oublié un évènement important ou une séance de torture d'Alice ?? Non, j'étais sure et certaine que je travaillais bien aujourd'hui… Puis je vis qu'il y avait encore une personne. Il n'était pas très grand et il avait les cheveux foncés. Il portait le même blouson depuis 15 ans et il me souriait. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il soit là !!

_- __CHARLIE !!!! Oh papa mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ??? Je suis tellement contente de te voir._ Criais-je en me jetant à son cou.

Il éclata de rire en me serrant dans ses bras. Lui qui était en général si peu démonstratif avait l'air plus expansif que d'habitude. Mike et moi avions du lui manquer plus que ce qu'il voulait bien le dire.

_- __Et bien, je crois que tu devrais demander ça à Edward, c'est lui qui a tout mijoté. _Dit-il en lui serrant la main. _Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin en chair et en os._

Je me détachais de mon père et me tournais vers Edward. J'étais tellement contente que je voulais lui sauter aussi au cou et l'embrasser mais je voulais aussi qu'il m'explique tout. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Alice, Angela et Esmée étaient la. Quel rapport cela avait il avec Charlie ?

_- __Voila, tu te rappelle, quand tu m'a parlé de ton père, tu avais l'air si triste. Alors je me suis arrangé pour faire venir ton père ici pendant une semaine. Il logera chez Mike, bien que j'aie insisté pour qu'il reste ici. Avant que tu ne dises que tu dois travailler, je t'annonce que tu es en congé pendant une semaine. _

Je voulu protester. Si je n'avais pas pu me rendre à Forks c'est justement parce que ce n'était pas le moment de prendre congé.

_- __Et c'est la que nous entrons en jeu, maman et moi. _Intervint Alice. _Nous allons te remplacer !!! Et nous avons amené Angela avec nous pour être sure que tu ne trouvera rien à dire la dessus puisqu'elle est d'accord ! _

_- __Tu n'a pas a t'en faire, chérie, après avoir élevé Edward, Alice et surtout Emmet, je suis prête à tout affronter._ Me dit Esmée en souriant.

_- __Mais… Mais vous avez chacune votre travail aussi ! _

_- __Bella adorée… Maman et moi sommes toutes les deux indépendantes et patronnes. Et sincèrement après le boulot de dingue qu'on a abattu, on a bien le droit à des congés nous aussi tu ne crois pas ? _Dit Alice en me faisant sa tête de chien battu.

_- __Justement !!! Je sais que cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas pris de congé. Vous n'allez pas les passer à faire mon travail ! Vous avez le droit à des vrais congés ! _M'exclamais-je en évitant de regarder Alice qui me lançait son regard suppliant.

_- __Oh, tu sais à coté des mannequins requins que j'habille, tes bambins seront très reposants et eux au moins seront sincères ! Allleeeeez Bella je sais que tu en meure d'envie et puis nous on va s'amuser comme des folles avec maman et Angela… _

J'étais à cours d'arguments. Oh bien sur, tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point j'étais ravie de voir mon père, mais cela me gênait quand même de laisser faire mon travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais franchement, je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je les serrais toutes les 3 dans mes bras pour les remercier et me tournais vers Edward mais il était allé chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine pour partir travailler, il était sûrement déjà en retard. Je le rejoignis dans la cuisine, le serrais dans mes bras et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je lui déposais délicatement plein de petits baisers sur le visage en lui disant merci avant chaque baiser. Puis je me reculais d'un pas, tenant toujours son visage dans mes mains et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

_- Je t'aime_. Lui murmurais-je.

Voila c'était dit. Depuis très longtemps j'étais consciente que je l'aimais mais je ne lui avais jamais dit. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je voulais le laisser prendre conscience que je ne lui mentirais pas, que mon amour était réel, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi.

Il ne répondit rien mais cela n'était pas une surprise, je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, je savais très bien qu'il m'aimait. S'il ne pouvait pas encore l'exprimer par des mots, il le faisait tous les jours par ses actes, ses gestes, son regard. Et la encore, il s'était arrangé pour que je passe une semaine avec mon père. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un ange. J'avais du faire quelque chose de sacrément bien dans une vie antérieure pour avoir cette chance.

S'il ne répondit pas, il m'embrassa et le baiser devint vite passionné jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement embarrassé nous fasse revenir sur Terre. Nous tournâmes la tête vers un Charlie rouge d'embarras. Je devins probablement aussi rouge que lui. Edward lui aussi était gêné.

_- __Hum… Euh les…Les filles sont parties… Elles ont dit que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter._ Bafouilla mon père

_- __Ah… Euuh… D'accord._

_- __Je ferais bien d'y aller aussi. Je suis déjà en retard. A ce soir !_ Dit mon ange avant de m'embrasser sur le front, de saluer mon père et de filer.

J'allais demander à mon père quand il était arrivé à New-York et s'il avait fait bon voyage mais je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot. En effet, mon gsm sonnait. Alice…

_- __Oui Alice ?_

_- __Ah Bella !! J'ai oublié de te dire, ce soir on va tous au resto. J'ai aussi oublié de le dire à ton frère ce matin. J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner mais il doit être occupé. Enfin bref, on se rejoint tous chez toi à 20h et on partira ensemble. Dis à Edward de mettre le pantalon noir qui est le premier à droite dans la garde-robe avec la chemise que je lui ai acheté mercredi. Toi tu mets les vêtements que j'ai déposé sur ton canapé avant de partir. Je pourrais peut-être venir plus tôt pour te coiffer ?? Pour ton père, dis lui que la chemise beige ira très bien avec son costume. Oh, mais j'y pense !!! Ton frère !!! Qu'est ce qu'il va mettre ? Peut-être que le pantalon beige d'Ed…_

Je l'avais écouté sans broncher. Là, nous l'avions perdue, elle était partie dans son formidable monologue et je n'écoutais plus. De toute façon, elle n'attendait probablement pas de réponse de ma part. Avec un soupir je raccrochais.

- _C'était Alice…_ Dis-je à mon père avec un air si désespéré qu'il se mit à rire. _Elle va encore jouer à la poupée avec moi. Tu te rends compte qu'elle connaît la position de NOS vêtements dans NOTRE garde-robe ??!!! Moi je dois chercher 20 minutes pour trouver quelque chose ! Oh elle a parlé d'une chemise beige pour toi et des vêtements sur le canapé pour moi. _

Je me dirigeais donc vers le salon afin de voir ce qui serait ma tenue de ce soir. Connaissant Alice, j'aurais sûrement encore droit à une minirobe. Après avoir déballé les vêtements de la housse, je fus surprise de constater que j'avais en fait droit à un pantalon, blanc certes, mais un pantalon tout de même. Je déchantais vite quand je remarquai le haut qui l'accompagnait ; il s'agissait d'un dos nu argenté, magnifique mais très très décolleté.

_- Je suis sure que tu réussiras à survivre à cette soirée_. Dit Charlie en riant et me tapotant le dos tandis que je m'étais assise dans le divan avec un air consterné.

**^*^*^**

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais eu un patient de dernière minute à l'hôpital et j'étais en retard. Il fallait que je me dépêche de rentrer et de me changer. L'avantage d'avoir une sœur aussi folle que la mienne c'est que je pouvais être certain qu'elle avait déjà prévu ce que je devrais mettre ce soir. Pas besoin donc de faire des fouilles parmi les milliers de vêtements qu'Alice m'obligeait à avoir ! Jasper était toujours en train de travailler mais je ne m'en fis pas pour lui. Il parvenait toujours à être prêt à temps. En même temps, s'il ne voulait pas que ma sœur lui tombe sur le dos, il avait plutôt intérêt !! J'avais pris une douche rapide à l'hôpital avant de partir en me disant que si Alice avait décidé de jouer à la poupée avec Bella, ce qui serait probablement le cas, la salle de bain ne risquait pas de se libérer de sitôt. Et, en effet, en arrivant, je vis Charlie qui se trémoussait un peu mal à l'aise dans un costume. Il me sourit et me dit que me sœur séquestrait Bella dans la salle de bain depuis plus d'une heure. Il me dit aussi qu'Alice lui avait demandé de me dire que mes vêtements étaient prêts sur le lit. Gagné ! J'allais donc vers la chambre pour me changer quand on sonna à la porte. C'était Mike.

_- Salut Mike. Dis donc tu es bien élégant._ En effet Mike portait un smoking !

_- M'en parle pas… Encore un coup du lutin… Elle m'a téléphoné ce matin, complètement hystérique à propos de ce que je devais mettre ce soir, alors que je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre… Enfin bref, après quelques minutes, elle s'est soudainement calmée et m'a dit que j'aurais tout ce dont j'aurais besoin. J'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par la quand on m'a livré un smoking au poste de police cet après-midi… Tu te rends compte ! Autant te dire que tout le monde s'est payé ma tête au boulot…_ _Et puis, comment elle connaît ma taille d'abord ?_ Ronchonna t-il.

Charlie et moi étions morts de rire. En s'étouffant à moitié, il parvint à dire qu'il avait eu de la chance contrairement à son fils.

Franchement, cela ne m'étonnait pas de la part d'Alice. Elle était vraiment capable de tout ! J'aurais quand même voulu être la pour voir la tête que Mike devait tirer quand on lui a livré le smoking !!

Je les laissais entre père et fils dans le salon le temps d'aller me changer. J'enfilais en vitesse ce que je trouvais sur le lit, sans regarder ce que je mettais. De toute façon, il ne me servirait à rien de protester si je n'aimais pas…

Je terminais de m'habiller quand Alice sortit de la salle de bain.

_- Ah très bien tu es prêt aussi !_ S'exclama t-elle_. Bellaaaa…_ Cria t-elle. _Tu as 10 minutes pour sortir de cette salle de bain toute seule. Passé ce délai, c'est moi qui viens te chercher !! _

_- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici !!!! _Entendit on crier Bella depuis la salle de bain.

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à ma sœur.

_- Alice…_ Soupirais-je. _Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ???_

_- Rien du tout… Elle trouve juste que son décolleté est trop plongeant… Crois moi, tu me remercieras !_ Me dit ma sœur avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Plutôt curieux, je dois l'avouer, je frappais à la porte de la salle de bain. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je poussais doucement la porte et me figeais aussitôt. Elle était devant le miroir. Si elle était déjà magnifique en tant normal, là, elle n'était que lumière, reflet et argent. Le dos nu qu'elle portait révélait sa peau soyeuse. Quand à son décolleté, et bien il était merveilleusement bien décolleté, c'est-à-dire qu'il laissait entrevoir le début de ses courbes mais sans rien montrer. Il faudrait que je remercie effectivement ma sœur.

M'avançant vers ma déesse, je la pris dans mes bras.

_- Bonjour toi. Ca a été la journée avec ton père ? _

_- Oui, très bien. On est juste resté ici, à papoter. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi bavard._

_- C'est normal, tu lui manquais aussi… _

_- Sans doute. Edward…_ Soupira t-elle alors que je frôlais son cou avec mes lèvres. _Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. _

_- Pourquoi ? Tu es juste parfaite…_

_- Mais enfin ! Regarde ce décolleté !!! _

_- Mmmm j'ai vu… _Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_- Pervers ! _Dit-elle en riant et me frappant l'épaule. _Tout le monde va me regarder…_

J'avais en effet oublié qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que nous croisions d'autres hommes. Aussitôt mon estomac se serra à la pensée que d'autres que moi allaient la contempler, la désirer. Je songeais aussitôt à la séquestrer à mon tour dans la salle de bain pour que les autres partent sans nous. Malheureusement, je doutais sérieusement qu'Alice apprécie. Sans parler de Charlie… Il avait beau se montrer sympathique avec moi, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je prenne sa fille en otage pour lui faire passionnément l'amour alors qu'il se trouvait deux pièces plus loin…. Dommage…

Je tentais de me rassurer en repensant à ce matin et aussitôt une douce chaleur m'envahit. La créature onirique que je tenais dans mes bras m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait ! Moi, et pas un autre ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aimais en retour mais je n'avais pas pu. A chaque fois que je m'étais attaché à une fille et que je m'étais dévoilé, je l'avais perdue. Cela pouvait sembler ridicule car j'avais confiance en Bella et je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me mentait pas et ne se payait pas ma tête, j'avais toujours ce blocage. Elle était la femme de vie et je ne supporterais pas de la perdre… C'était mille fois plus fort que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir par le passé et ma crainte en était d'autant plus grande.

Alors je m'efforçais de faire passer tout ce que je ressentais dans mes gestes, mes actes, les regards que nous échangions.

_- Si tu veux, on peut rester enfermé ici…_ Lui proposais-je en mordillant délicatement son oreille.

_- Mmmmm…_

_- Edward Cullen ! Isabella Swan ! Vous avez intérêt à sortir tout de suite de là ! Tout le monde est arrivé, on peut partir. Et je te préviens Edward, si tu as gâché tout le travail que j'ai fait avec Bella, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis !!!! _Hurla Alice derrière la porte.

_- Je te jure, parfois elle me fait peur_… Soupira Bella._ Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. _

Elle m'entraîna dans le salon. Tout le monde était effectivement arrivé. Nous partîmes donc pour le restaurant. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré la jalousie qui m'assaillait chaque fois qu'un homme regardait ma Bella un peu trop intensément. Elle du le voir car elle me prit la main et me chuchota qu'elle ne voyait que moi.

Le reste de la semaine se passa aussi dans une ambiance bon enfant. La journée, Bella faisait visiter New York à son père. Le soir, nous nous retrouvions chez l'un ou chez l'autre à tour de rôle, tout le monde voulant mieux connaître le père de Bella. Même s'il était d'un caractère plus taciturne et réservé que ma famille, il s'intégra très bien et fut vite « adopté ». Ma mère organisa un grand repas fin de la semaine à la maison pour fêter l'anniversaire de Charlie et mon père lui fit promettre de revenir bientôt à New-York et de passer boire un verre avec eux.

Depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie, je me sentais enfin entier. Tout était parfait.

Malheureusement, cela n'allait pas durer….

* * *

**Voila voila ! ****C'était effectivement Charlie, je vous l'avais dit, très facile à deviner ! ^^ **

**N'oubliez pas, si vous avez le temps, de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis et puis ça motive aussi !!**

**Il me faudra peut-être un peu plus de temps pour publier le prochain chapitre, il est plus difficile à écrire. Mais je vous promet de ne pas vous faire attendre un mois, lol. Plus sérieusement, je vais essayer de prendre le temps nécessaire pour pouvoir vous publier ca le week-end prochain. **

**Bises ! **


	13. Dernier jour

**Pas frapper, pas frapper !!! :-s Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va répondre à certaines de vos questions ! **

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Emilie : En effet, ca ne présage rien de bon, tu vas voir tout de suite pourquoi !!! Bisous ! **

**Vinie65 : Tu risques effectivement d'avoir besoin de mouchoirs **** Merci de ton soutien !**

**Anayata : Probablement ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu fasses la remarque, je pense en effet qu'on ne dit pas assez souvent (voire pas du tout) à nos proches qu'on les aime et parfois il est malheureusement trop tard… **

**Mimia : J'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'impatience… :-s Mais bon j'espère que le résultat vaudra un petit peu l'attente ! **

**Chapitre 11**** : Dernier jour**

POV EDWARD

_Vendredi 1__0 septembre 2010 _

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP… Mmmmh 6 heures…

Dans un semi-coma, je tendis la main vers le réveil pour le couper mais à la place, c'est la radio qui s'enclencha. Comme je n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, je décidais de la laisser aller. J'avais très mal dormi.

J'avais rêvé de Shirley, la vieille dame aux bouquets de fleurs. Dans mon rêve, elle me répétait sans cesse « vis chaque instant présent à fond car on ne sait pas de quoi sera fait le suivant »_. _C'était un de ces rêves où tout vous semble un peu flou, un peu psychédélique. Mais même sans cela, que ce soit en rêve ou non, elle arrivait à me mettre mal à l'aise…Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs…

C'était une sensation plutôt étrange. Un peu comme l'impression que l'on a de connaître quelqu'un depuis des années alors qu'on vient de le rencontrer. Et bien, elle, elle me donnait une impression de malaise. D'ailleurs, après notre discussion, il y a quelques mois, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter quand je l'apercevais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais rêvé de ça, cela faisait au moins une semaine et demi que je n'avais pas croisé son regard.

Secouant la tête pour me sortir ce rêve et ces pensées de la tête afin de bien commencer la journée, je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qui passait à la radio mais ne reconnus pas la chanson.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

_What if, what if, if today was your last day__?_

Plutôt agréable à écouter, même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie de penser au dernier jour de ma vie ! J'avais décidément des pensées étranges ce matin Chassant tout cela de ma tête, je me concentrais sur la respiration de mon ange. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés mais je sentis qu'elle était réveillée. Elle me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa doucement les paupières.

_- Dites donc le beau au bois dormant, il est temps de se réveiller !! _

_- J'attends un baiser de ma princesse charmante…_Lui répondis-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

_- Avec plaisir ! _

Le baiser devint très vite passionné. Sans que je sache bien comment, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur moi. Le moindre de ses mouvements provoquait chez moi un désir ardent. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je devins dur comme du béton et Bella se frottait sans aucune retenue contre mon érection.

Je lui enlevais le vieux t-shirt avec lequel elle dormait. Il n'y avait plus que mon boxer et sa petite culotte qui faisait barrière entre nous. Ses mains se promenaient partout sur mon torse tandis que sa langue se promenait dans mon cou. Quand elle planta ses dents dans mon cou, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Tandis qu'elle continuait de me faire perdre la tête, je me débarrassais de nos derniers sous-vêtements avec des gestes maladroits, les arrachant littéralement. Le dernier morceau de tissu à peine écarté, Bella me prit en elle dans une lente et délicieuse torture. Elle me chevauchait avec un air de triomphe qui m'aurait conquis instantanément si mon cœur ne lui appartenait pas déjà. Ses mains nouées aux miennes, ses yeux troublés plongés dans les miens, ses joues légèrement rouges, elle ne se rendait pas compte a quel point elle était sexy et désirable.

Elle me clouait au lit, ne me laissant que profiter de la vue et des sensations qu'elle me procurait. Au bord de la jouissance, elle accéléra les ondulations de son corps. Je n'en pouvais plus mais parvint à retenir ma propre jouissance pour que nous puissions atteindre le 7ème ciel ensemble.

Bella était sous la douche pendant que je préparais le petit déjeuner, étant donné que je ne travaillais que cet après-midi. Les toasts étaient prêts, le café lancé, la confiture sur la table, les couverts installés, une rose rouge devant le set de Bella… Je jetais un dernier regard sur la table et me rendit compte que j'avais oublié les verres et la bouteille de jus d'orange. Je fonçais dans le placard pour prendre 2 verres, les mettre sur la table et me dirigeais ensuite vers le frigo.

Comme à mon habitude, j'attrapais la bouteille par le bouchon sauf que cette fois, il était mal remis. Ce qui devait donc arriver arriva et tout se renversa par terre. Ma journée ne commençait décidément pas de la meilleure façon, du moins pendant les moments ou Bella n'étais pas près de moi. J'étais à genoux en train d'éponger quand Bella arriva dans la cuisine. Comme je tournais le dos à la porte, je ne la vis pas arriver. J'étais donc en train de marmonner et de pester contre les bouteilles de jus d'orange du monde entier.

Entendre son rire derrière moi me fit oublier toute ma haine envers les bouteilles de jus d'orange mal fermées. Je terminais rapidement d'essuyer les dégâts et me relevais et tirais la chaise de ma princesse pour qu'elle s'installe.

Avec un petit sourire, elle prit la rose.

_- En quel honneur ? _

_- Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison ?_

_- Tu sais qu'un homme qui est trop gentil devient suspect ? _Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

_- Et bien, j'avoue… Je suis coupable de vouloir te rendre aussi heureuse que tu le mérites ! _

_- Espèce de charmeur !! _S'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux et m'embrasser, sa rose toujours en main.

_- AIE ! _Cria Bella en s'éloignant.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien de grave, je me suis juste piquée le doigt, ce n'est rien…_

_- Tu es sure ? Laisse-moi voir !_

_- Non promis, docteur Cullen, tout va bien ! _

Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'insister parce que mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Avant de décrocher, je jetais un coup d'œil sur l'écran pour voir qui appelait : Alice…

_- Oui Alice ? _

_- Edward, tout va bien ? _

_- Euh laisse-moi réfléchir… J'ai renversé le jus d'orange par terre et Bella vient de se piquer le doigt avec une rose… A part ça, oui tout va bien…_ Lui répondis-je, légèrement ironique.

_- T'es vraiment un idiot Edward…_ Soupira-t-elle_. Tu es vraiment sur que vous allez bien tous les 2 ? _

_- Puisque je te le dis ! Mais pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ? _

_- Je ne sais pas trop… Juste une impression…Ne fais pas attention, c'est sûrement encore une de mes lubies… Enfin bon, je te laisse. Embrasse Bella pour moi d'accord ?_

Encore une conversation bizarre avec ma sœur. J'aurais du être habitué depuis les années et ne plus m'étonner de ce que pouvait dire ou faire Alice… Mais, comme pour mon rêve, cette conversation me laissait une sensation bizarre… Et puis non ! Voila que je me laissais contaminer par les bizarreries de ma sœur !!!

_- Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?_ M'interrogea Bella.

_- Savoir si on allait bien… Oh et elle t'embrasse aussi. _

_- Ah bon… D'accord. _Conclut Bella. Elle s'était vite habituée à ne pas trop se poser de questions avec Alice.

Nous déjeunâmes puis je rangeais la cuisine tandis que Bella s'apprêtait à partir.

_- Zut !! Tu n'aurais pas vu ma montre ? Je l'ai enlevée hier soir mais je ne sais plus ou je l'ai posée…_ Me dit-elle depuis la chambre.

_- Euh non mais je peux t'aider à chercher._

_- Ok mais vite parce que je vais être en retard._ Dit-elle alors que je la rejoignais dans la chambre.

_- Cherche ici, je vais voir dans la salle de bain. _

Nous eûmes beau chercher, pas moyen de mettre la main sur cette foutue montre et elle allait être en retard. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en dessous du lit puis se résigna et se releva. Comble de malchance, elle accrocha sa blouse et déchira sa manche. Elle se changea en vitesse et en pestant autant que moi un peu plus tôt sur mon jus d'orange.

Une fois changée, elle se précipita pour prendre son sac, vint vers moi, me donna un long baiser et me dit avant de partir :

_Je passerais au magasin rechercher du jus d'orange. A ce soir, je t'aime ! _

Une fois seul, j'enfilais un short, un t-shirt et partait faire un jogging. En courant, je repensais à ma sœur. Ces derniers jours, elle m'avait semblé fort anxieuse. Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été plutôt fantaisiste et excentrique mais la, cela semblait différent. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter sans vouloir dire pourquoi. Chaque fois que j'y faisais allusion, elle éludait. Est-ce que tout allait bien avec Jasper ? Il me semblait pourtant égal à lui-même quand je le voyais… Où peut-être avait-elle des soucis avec son travail ? Ce week-end, toute la bande venait souper chez nous. Je trouverais bien un moment pour coincer ma sœur et l'interroger. Et j'irais voir Jasper cet après-midi pendant ma pause pour lui demander s'il savait quelque chose.

Mes résolutions prises, je m'arrêtais de courir et je regardais autour de moi. Je me rendis compte que j'avais couru jusqu'à l'hôpital. Comme si je ne passais pas assez de temps ici !! J'allais me remettre en route quand j'aperçu Shirley un peu plus loin qui me fixait. S'il y avait bien une personne que je n'avais pas envie de voir aujourd'hui, c'était elle. Je fis donc semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue et repris ma course jusqu'à chez moi.

J'allais rentrer dans la douche quand un reflet derrière le meuble à coté attira mon regard. Je me penchais pour voir ce que c'était : la montre de Bella ! Elle avait du tomber la hier soir ou ce matin. Et bien, on aurait pu chercher pendant longtemps, je n'aurais jamais pensé à aller voir la. J'allais la poser sur sa table de nuit dans la chambre et retournais dans la salle de bain.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. J'en passais une partie à vérifier que tout serait prêt pour le lendemain. En effet, je voulais que pour nos 1 ans ensemble, tout soit parfait. J'avais loué une petite salle, qu'Alice m'avait aidé à décorer et fait appel au service d'un traiteur. J'avais même prévu un violoniste. Je sais que cela faisait cliché mais je savais aussi que cela ferait fondre Bella. Et rien ne m'importait plus que son bonheur.

Puis vint l'heure d'aller au boulot. Apparemment la matinée avait été plutôt calme d'après ce que Carmen m'avait dit et j'espérais qu'il en serait de même pendant ma garde car j'avais des tonnes de paperasse à remplir. Devant l'hôpital, en arrivant, j'avais de nouveau croisé Shirley. Faisant comme si j'étais pressé, j'étais devant elle en la saluant d'un mouvement de tête.

Je l'avais entendu me crier :

_- Alors Edward, tu as suivi mon conseil ? _

N'ayant pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ce qu'elle aurait encore pu me dire, je l'avais ignorée et étais rentré dans l'hôpital.

Le début d'après-midi étant effectivement fort calme, je décidais d'aller voir Jasper.

Je le trouvais au bout de 10 minutes, dans un bureau. Je m'assis devant lui.

_- Hey ! Comment ca va ? _

_- Bien et toi ? Nerveux pour demain ?_ Me questionna t'il avec un petit sourire.

_- Ca va… J'ai juste envie de bien marquer le coup et que tout soit parfait… Heureusement que Lili était la pour s'occuper de la salle, sinon j'y serais encore !! _

_- Oui ! Mais tu devrais quand même vérifier si elle n'en a pas fait de trop ! Tu connais ta sœur !! _S'exclama t'il en riant.

_- C'est vrai… A ce propos, je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous ?_

_- Bien sur que oui ! Pourquoi, elle t'a dit quelque chose ? _

_- Non… Non, c'est juste que je la trouve un peu bizarre ces jours-ci… Je veux dire, on dirait que quelque chose la tracasse…Tu as remarqué quelque chose ?_

_- Oui et non.… Elle bosse sur une importante collection pour l'instant et elle est un peu fatiguée mais à part ca…Enfin, si. A la réflexion, quand je rentre, elle me serre dans ses bras comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des jours ou qu'elle avait peur que je ne rentre pas. Mais bon… C'est plutôt agréable ! Et puis, j'aime Alice de toute mes forces mais si je devais m'arrêter sur chacune de ses lubies…_

_- Ok… Ecoute, ne lui dis rien à propos de ca d'accord ? Je voudrais être sur que tout va bien et lui demander moi-même dimanche. Vous venez toujours dimanche hein ? _

_- Oui bien sur. Ok, je ne dirais rien. _

_- Merci jazz. A plus tard vieux. _Lui dis-je en me levant et quittant son bureau_. _

Il m'avait donné matière à réflexion. La réaction d'Alice était bizarre que ce soit avec lui ou encore ce coup de fil de ce matin. Comme si elle avait peur de nous perdre…

Enfin bon, la j'avais du travail. Je m'enfermais donc dans ce truc minuscule qu'on appelait un « bureau », celui là même ou j'avais pris l'habitude de venir m'enfermer. Ce n'était pas le luxe mais au moins ici je savais que je ne serais pas dérangé, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

POV BELLA

Fini journée !! Je laissais Angela avec les quelques enfants qu'on n'était pas encore venu rechercher. J'avais voulu attendre avec elle mais elle m'avait chassé en disant que j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

En effet, si Edward m'avait fait promettre de le laisser s'occuper de l'organisation de notre soirée de demain, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de la journée. Il avait pris congé tout le week-end. J'avais d'abord prévu un petit déjeuner au lit et d'un pique-nique en tête-à-tête dans le parc à midi.

Comme Edward rentrerait tard ce soir, j'avais tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour cuisiner tranquillement et préparer le panier-repas. J'allais prendre le chemin de l'appartement quand je me rappelais que je devais aller acheter du jus d'orange. Et de toute façon, il me fallait 2 ou 3 autres petites choses. Je bifurquais donc pour me rendre au supermarché le plus proche.

J'étais dans le fond du magasin en train de remplir mon panier et de chantonner sur la musique de fond, perdue dans mes hypothèses sur ce qu'Edward pouvait bien avoir prévu pour la soirée de demain. Vérifiant que j'avais pris tout ce qui était écrit sur ma liste, je me dirigeais vers la caisse et pris ma place dans la file. Cela allait être à mon tour de passer à la caisse quand un homme avec une cagoule surgit devant moi.

Il sortit une arme et tira un coup de feu en l'air, ce qui plongea le magasin dans le calme le plus total, tout le monde s'étant accroupi et personne n'osant bouger. On entendait plus que la radio. La chanson qui passait, « If today was your last day » de Nickelback, me semblait étrangement ironique au vu de la situation.

J'étais terrifiée et je n'entendais plus que 2 choses la chanson et mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

Tout se passa très vite. L'homme se tourna vers la caissière et la menace de son arme. Il lui hurla de vider sa caisse et ordonna aux autres d'en faire autant.

_Would you live each moment like your last_

Derrière le braqueur, je vis un homme qui s'approchait lentement. Il sauta sur le dos du braqueur pour essayer de le désarmer.

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité... J'entendis une détonation.

_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

Je vis le type s'enfuir. Je croisais le regard de la caissière. Elle était en larmes et me regardait d'un air horrifié et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je voulu me relever mais mon corps ne m'obéit pas. Au lieu de me relever, je m'effondrai sur le sol…

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

POV EDWARD

J'avais l'impression de remplir des papiers depuis des heures. Ce qui, à la réflexion, était peut-être le cas. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et pour ce que j'en savais, il aurait pu aussi bien s'écouler une heure que 5. Je m'apprêtais à aller voir si personne n'avait besoin de moi quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, me faisant sursauter.

Jasper apparut. Il était tellement essoufflé qu'il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Puis je me rendis compte que ses yeux étaient rouges et qu'il était en train de pleurer. Paniqué, je me précipitais sur lui.

_- Jazz, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Alice ??? _

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'il put s'expliquer, les quelques mots qu'il prononça me glacèrent le sang.

_- J'allais partir et je suis passé par les urgences… Edward…C'est Bella…_

Hein ? Quoi ? Il fallu quelques secondes pour que ses mots prennent leur sens. NON ! Pas elle… Ce n'était pas possible !!!!!!! Il s'agissait sûrement d'un malentendu. Il DEVAIT s'agir d'un malentendu ! Poussant Jasper pour passer je m'élançais en direction des urgences. Je courais et je criais le nom de la femme que j'aimais. Je vis Carmen à l'entrée d'une salle et me précipitais vers elle. Elle me bloqua l'entrée.

_- Edward, attends ! _

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment va-t-elle ???_

_- Un braquage au magasin, une balle… Edward, on ne peut plus rien faire. La balle est trop mal mise. Son aorte va se déchirer (*) d'un moment à l'autre et l'on ne pourra pas arrêter l'hémorragie. _

_- Non… Ce n'est pas possible, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire !! Dis moi qu'il y a quelque chose à faire._ La suppliais-je.

- _C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait tenu jusqu'ici et qu'elle soit toujours consciente…_ Dit-elle avant de s'écarter pour me laisser rentrer.

Je rentrais dans la salle et ne vis qu'elle. Elle était allongée et il y avait du sang partout. Il y avait aussi des machines. Ces mêmes machines dont je me servais tous les jours pour soigner et sauver des gens. Mais je ne voyais rien de tout cela. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était elle. Même dans cet état, elle était toujours l'être le plus magnifique de l'univers. Je pris sa main et caressais ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_- Edward ?_ Sa voix était si faible que je dus tendre l'oreille.

_- Chut, mon amour… Ne parle pas… Garde tes forces, tout ira bien_.

_- Bien sur… Cela dit j'ai quand même un peu peur… Excuse-moi de t'abandonner_…

_- Non, ne dis pas ca. Ca va aller_… Essayais-je de me convaincre.

_- Edward, écoute-moi s'il te plait, je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…Dis à mon père, à Mike et aux autres que je serais toujours prêt de vous tous, d'accord ? _Sa voix était de plus en plus faible.

_- Je ferais ce que tu veux mais ne me laisse pas…_ Sanglotais-je.

_- Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises… Edward, jure-le moi…_

_- Je…Je te le jure…_

_- Merci…_ Me souffla t'elle. Son visage semblait plus serein mais l'éclat de ses yeux diminuait. _J'ai froid…Embrasse-moi une dernière fois mon ange…_

Et je l'embrassais, essayant de lui transmettre toute la force de l'amour que j'avais pour elle, essayant de contrôler mes sanglots.

- _Je t'aime…_ Dit-elle de sa voix qui n'était à présent plus qu'un très faible murmure.

Alors que j'allais lui dire ce que j'aurais du lui dire depuis si longtemps, que moi aussi je l'aimais, que je n'aimerais jamais qu'elle, elle se mit à cracher du sang.

Puis doucement, la pression de sa main sur la mienne se relâcha et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le moniteur n'émit plus qu'un bip continu. L'équipe qui s'était retirée dans le couloir ne se précipita pas… Dans un cas comme celui-ci, il n'y avait effectivement rien à faire, même si je refusais de l'admettre…

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul bruit dans l'univers. Un son continu qui disait que le cœur le plus pur au monde venait de cesser de battre. Un son qui annonçait que le monde venait de devenir terne et sans joie. Un son qui exprimait la fin de mes rêves… Ce bip, il signifiait que ma vie venait de s'achever en même temps que la sienne. Sans elle, j'étais mort. Juste une coquille vide… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était possible, elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas elle !! J'avais besoin d'elle !!! Ma douleur explosa et je sanglotais sur son corps désormais sans vie.

_- Reviens… Je t'aime… Stp reviens…_ M'étouffais-je.

Je sentis que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce pour couper le moniteur. Le fameux bip se coupa. Même lui était mort… Il n'y avait plus que le silence.

Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle m'avait redonné la vie il y a un an et maintenant on m'avait tout repris.

Le monde n'avait plus aucun éclat, plus de couleurs, plus de saveur. Elle était tout et maintenant le monde était vide.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté la, assis à coté d'elle, à tenir sa main. Le brouillard m'entourait et j'étais comme anesthésié. La seule chose que je percevais, c'est sa main qui était toujours dans la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas la lâcher, c'était impossible.

Puis, au bout d'une seconde, d'une heure ou d'une éternité, je sentis une main qui se posait sur mon épaule. Mon corps refusait de bouger mais pourtant ma tête se tourna pour voir qui osait me déranger. J'avais l'impression de n'être plus qu'une marionnette qu'une force étrangère faisait bouger. Moi je n'avais plus aucun intérêt pour le monde extérieur.

Je vis que c'était Alice qui était à coté de moi. Elle pleurait. Elle dit quelque chose mais je n'entendais pas. Je n'entendais plus… Elle me prit dans ses bras mais je ne bougeais pas. La seule chose qui importait était la main de Bella dans la mienne.

Ensuite Alice s'approcha de Bella, lui posa un léger baiser sur le front et s'enfuit hors de la pièce en sanglotant. D'autres mains se posèrent sur mes épaules mais plus fermement cette fois. Quelqu'un essayait de m'entraîner hors de la pièce. Ils essayaient de m'éloigner d'elle !!!! Je me mis à hurler et à me débattre :

- LACHEZ-MOI !!!! LAISSEZ MOI AVEC ELLE !!! BELLAAAA……..

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais à nouveau à ses cotés. Mais une voix perça le brouillard qui m'entourait. Mon père.

_- Edward, tu dois la laisser maintenant… Elle est partie…_

Je ne voulais pas l'écouter mais ses mots résonnaient en moi.

Partie… Partie… Partie… Partie…

Tandis que j'essayais de faire taire cette voix dans ma tête, les ténèbres s'approchèrent et m'engloutirent enfin. Avec soulagement, je me laissais sombrer dans l'inconscience en espérant aller la retrouver….

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…

Dans un semi-coma, je tendis la main vers le réveil pour le couper mais à la place, c'est la radio qui s'enclencha. Comme je n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, je décidais de la laisser aller. Soudain, j'entendis cette chanson.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

Tout me revint en mémoire. La douleur s'engouffra aussitôt dans chaque parcelle de mon être. J'ouvris les yeux et vis le plafond de mon appartement. Je me rappelais m'être évanoui. Mais mon rêve n'avait pas été exaucé puisque je m'étais réveillé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'avait ramené ici. Cela aurait été plus facile de me laisser à l'hôpital. Sentant que l'on bougeait à coté de moi, je me dis qu'Alice avait dormi près de moi, pour m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je lui avais promis à ELLE, et par cette promesse, j'étais désormais condamné à être un mort-vivant.

Je sentis un regard peser sur moi. Alice devait être réveillée. Cependant, je ne bougeais pas et continuais à fixer le plafond. Mais je la sentis s'avancer vers moi. Je tournais la tête pour lui dire que j'avais envie d'être seul.

Mais à la place, je croisais SES yeux que j'aimais tant, ces prunelles chocolat dont je connaissais chaque éclat, chaque reflet.

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!! !!_

**Alors vous commencez à comprendre ?? ^^**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Bisous !!**


End file.
